more than a memory
by KarmaNLuck
Summary: Nathan leaves Haley behind to pursue his career but learns that you can't escape love. Hasn't been updated in awhile
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill.**

**Authors notes: I'll be jumping back and forth between the past and present. Past will be in italics. Please read and review.**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter one: **

Present time, Durham, North Carolina

" This is it superstar, all your dreams are about to come true. " His friend Tony Battle said, slapping him on the shoulder.

21 Year old Nathan Scott continued to stare out the window of his third story apartment, watching the tops of cars as the passed by.

" For someone about to sign his first NBA contract, you don't seem real thrilled. " Dan Scott observed, watching his sons expressionless face.

His future was bright but all Nathan could focus on was the past.

_Six years earlier_

_" This is an amazing opportunity for me. " 16 year old Nathan Scott told the very angry girl in front of him._

_" And the tour wasn't for me? " She shot back and he lowered his head briefly before bringing his gaze back up to hers._

_" I didn't say it wasn't but that was your choice not to go, I didn't force you to stay. " He snapped back at her and she stepped back away from him._

_" Right, you saying and I quote, ' it's either the tour or me. ' wasn't you forcing me not to go. " The sarcasm dripping from her angry voice._

_" This has been my dream since I was six years old, don't you understand that? " Running a frustrated hand through his dark black hair._

_" Yes but honey, we're married now. You can't just run off and leave me here while you go out and chase your dreams. " Her tone softening, hoping she was reaching him._

_" I'm sorry but I can't pass this up. I'll be home for the summers. " He told her, turning towards the front door of their apartment._

_" Nathan. " She called out as he opened the door._

_He turned and looked at her. Tears streaming down her beautiful face, her long, honey blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail._

_" If you leave here tonight, don't come back. " She said and he began to protest but she cut him off. " I mean it Nathan, it's either that school or us. "_

_" I love you. " He whispered softly but she heard it._

_" I love you too. "_

_" I'm so sorry. " and he turned and walked out._

Present time:

He could remember every detail of that night. What she was wearing, a pair of old sweat pants cut off into shorts and a Tree Hill Ravens t-shirt that Brooke had applied the name ' Mrs. Scott ' across the shoulders. He could remember the way she'd smelled. He could remember the was it felt as he hugged her that night when he'd come home from visiting his dad. And he could remember breaking both their hearts.

" Nathan... " Dan's voice cut into his thoughts, snapping his attention from the window to his father.

" The courier is here with the contract. " Deb told him as Dan continued to look at him like he'd lost his damn mind.

" Thanks mom. " Nathan said, breaking his fathers gaze and turning towards the front door.

" Nathan R Scott? " The gentleman at the door questioned as Nathan approached and Nathan nodded the affirmative. " Sign here. "

He took the clip board at of the guys hand and scribbled his name next to the 'x'.

" Here you go and you have a nice evening. " The man smiled politely, handing Nathan the manila envelope.

" Thank you. " Nathan replied, shutting the door behind him.

He glanced around the room at the excited faces of his friends and family but something was missing. Someone was missing and all he had was an empty feeling. He'd had that empty feeling for six years and nothing he accomplished mattered much to him anymore. The only thing that ever kept him from going back to Tree Hill and begging her forgiveness was his pride.

" Come sit down. " Deb told him, patting the spot on the couch between herself and her husband.

" Come on son, let's get that contract signed. " Dan grinned broadly and Nathan stared between his parents.

Their marriage was nothing short of dysfunctional. After Dan's heart attack and then moving to Oak Lake where Nathan has transferred for high school, they put the shattered pieces of their marriage back together. His father was still manipulative and his mother still had her ' problems ' but they were still together.

Giving the brightest smile he could manage, which was actually really dull, he made his way over the couch. He wanted to be excited, he really did but he couldn't escape that empty feeling that none of it mattered without her and he was the worlds biggest idiot.

Dan quickly snatched the envelope out of his hands, beginning to tear it open before a gruff voice stopped him.

" Danny, let the boy do that himself. " Royal Scott reprimanded his son, taking the envelope from his son and handing it back to his grandson.

Nathan smiled in thanks, before sliding his finger underneath the flap and breaking the seal. Pulling out the stack of papers, his breath escaped him as he read the top of the page. **Petition for divorce.** Not realizing he had done so, Nathan cried out in a mixture of pain and surprise.

" What the hell?! " Dan Scott snapped, also reading the top of the page.

Nathan stood up, taking the papers with him. Pulling them out of the envelope the rest of the way, he quickly scanned them while tuning out his dads angry yelling. His breath caught further as he read the second part. **Petition for sole custody of minor child(ren), James Lucas Scott age 5.**

Present time Tree Hill North Carolina

" It's perfect. " 5 year old Jamie Scott, walking around the small house in wonderment.

" You like it? " 21 year old Haley James Scott asked her little boy, smiling softly too herself as she watched him.

" Yeah momma. " Jamie answered, turning to look at her.

" Good, because it's ours. " Her smile widened as he broke out in a huge grin.

" Really momma?? " He questioned, almost urgently.

" Yep, no more cramped apartment and you mister, you get your own bedroom. " She told him as he ran up and jumped into her arms. " We move in next weekend. "

" Why can't we move in now? " He asked, scrunching his cute face in confusion.

" Because I want to paint it before we do. " She told him.

" Can we start packing though? "

" You better start packing. " She ordered and he giggled.

She took a moment to stare at her son as she held him in her arms. Jamie was the perfect combination of herself and her soon to be ex husband. He had her hair, and facial structure but he had Nathan's eyes and mouth but most notably his smirk. Jamie was a beautiful little boy. He had a love of both music and basketball, a wonderful mind and an incredible personality. He got the best traits of both parents. She felt lucky to have Jamie even if she was only 17 when she'd had him. It was tough, but she managed to have a baby and still finish both high school and college.

She was going to start her first ever teaching job at Tree Hill high school, her alma mater. She'd made quite a bit of money writing some songs for her old friend Chris Kellar to record, that's how she'd purchased the three bedroom house she was standing in and the new Honda Accord she'd bought the week before.

She couldn't help but stop her thoughts to going to Nathan and wondering if he received the papers yet.

" Can we paint my room Raven blue momma? " Jamie asked excitedly, breaking into her thoughts.

" Yes and maybe aunt Peyton will paint you a mural of a basketball court like uncle Lucas has in his room. " She suggested, loving how her little boys blue eyes lit up.

She loved everything about her son and often wondered how she could have even considered not having him.

_Six years earlier_

_" I can't do this Luke, I just can't have a baby. " She cried desperately, holding onto her best friend for dear life._

_" What ever decision you make I'll be here for you but an abortion? " He questioned softly, knowing how she felt about particular action._

_" I know it's hypocritical, I just can't do this alone. " She continued to sob._

_" Hales, you're not alone, you have me and I will be with you every step of the way. " He promised as he began to rock their bodies back and forth in an effort to calm her down._

_" But Lucas, what about college and the rest of your life... " She began pulling away from him, but he held her tighter against her._

_" We'll go to college together and your my best friend, you're apart of the rest of my life. " He told her honestly. " You and this baby. "_

Present time Tree Hill North Carolina

Lucas had kept his promise and was even with her in while she brought her son into this world, holding her hand and whispering soft words of encouragement. They went to college together, he played basketball for the Tar heels, shared a small apartment with his girlfriend Peyton Sawyer and the three of them raised baby James Lucas Scott together. Brooke had gone to New York to pursue fashion but often sent money and gifts to spoil her godson.

Brooke had also been an amazing friend to Haley during her pregnancy and their senior year, moving into the apartment and helping Haley out as much as she could without seemingly walking over Haley's pride. Haley didn't know what she would do without her amazing friends.

Karen had also been an incredible support system, having gone through this same situation with Dan Scott seventeen years earlier. Haley didn't think she was going to be able to do it alone but like Lucas had promised her, she hadn't been alone after all.

Present time: Durham, North Carolina.

" It's obvious she's doing this for money, she knows Nathan is on the verge of signing a multi million dollar contract and she wants to get her claws into him. I bet the kid isn't even his. " Dan Scott fumed, pacing the floor as the lawyer Nathan had hired to look over his contract reviewed the divorce filing. " I thought you took care of this six years ago Nathan. "

Nathan didn't say anything, he just sat in the corner of the room in stunned silence. Not only had he abandoned his wife but he'd left her to give birth and raise their son without him.

" Actually Mr. Scott... " The lawyer cut into Dan's rant. " She waived all rights to spousal support and child support. In fact, one of these papers is for Nathan to give away his paternal rights. "

" You mean, he signs that and she can never come after him for child support or even say that that kid is Nathans son?? " Dan questioned, his ears perking up.

Nathan felt sick to his stomach, what kind of man would walk away from his child like that. Looking up at his father he knew what kind of man would would away like that. He wasn't that man. At least not anymore.

" That's exactly what I mean. " The lawyer confirmed.

" Give me a pen. " Dan demanded. " Come on Nathan, sign these papers before she can change her mind. "

" No. " Nathan said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No I don't own one tree hill.**

**Authors notes: Thanks for reviews, please keep the feedback coming.**

**Chapter two:**

Present time Durham North Carolina

" What did you say? " Dan Scott asked, turning and facing his son.

" I said no. " Nathan repeated, his voice confident.

" Nathan, you're making the biggest mistake of your life. " Dan told him and Nathan shook his head.

" I made the biggest mistake of my life six years ago by walking out on my wife. " Nathan retorted.

" You are so close to having your dream. " Deb piped in, hoping to talk sense into her son.

" It doesn't matter. " Nathan replied.

" Like hell it doesn't! " Dans voiced boomed, causing every head in the room to snap up. " This has been what we've been working towards all your life and now you're going to throw it all away on some girl and a bastard child that might not even be yours? "

" That girl is my wife and do not ever call my son a bastard. " Nathan warned through gritted teeth. " And this is everything **I've **worked for and I will throw it all away if I damn well please. "

A loud knocking at the front door halted anymore of the argument. Nathan stalked over to it and pulled it open, revealing another courier.

" Nathan R Scott? " The younger guy asked, holding out a clip board for Nathan to sign.

Nathan pulled it out of the guys hand, scribbling his mess signature before thrusting it back at the guy. Taking the large manila envelope out of his hand, Nathan turned and closed the door without even giving a simple ' thank you '.

Ripping open the seal, he pulled out his official NBA contract. If he signed it, he would be going to Seattle for five years, if he didn't, he was going back to Tree Hill.

" Sign the contract. " Dan urged, as if reading his sons thought. " Sign those divorce papers. "

Handing the contract over to the lawyer, Nathan told him. " Look these over and let me know if it's a solid deal. " And with that, he walked out of the apartment needing some fresh air.

He walked about a block before he heard someone jogging up behind him. He wasn't surprised when he heard Tony Battles amused laughter.

" That was intense. " Tony commented, earning a grunt from Nathan. " I didn't know you were married."

" Yeah, I got married a few months before I joined Oak Lake. " Nathan responded, a bitter taste being left in his mouth.

" You got married in high school? " Tony questioned in disbelief. " How is that even possible? "

" I was emancipated, which Haley helped me with by the way, and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. " Nathan explained. " But I let Dan fuck that up for me too. "

" Did you know about the kid? " Tony asked, watching his friends face carefully as they walked.

" No. " Nathan whispered sadly.

" Maybe Dan's right, maybe the kid isn't yours. " Tony suggested, only to cause Nathan to stop abruptly.

" Haley's not that girl, alright. James Scott is my son! "

" I was just saying... " Tony began but was cut off by Nathan.

" Well don't. I just can't believe I didn't know. "

" Didn't we play Tree Hill once? " Tony questioned. " I figure that brother of yours would have told you if she was pregnant. "

Nathan thought about it.

_Flashback_

_" Is she here? " Nathan asked, walking up to his brother in the familiar blue jersey._

_" No. " Lucas answered simply, pushing past his brother._

_" Luke, wait up man. " Nathan pleaded, trying to keep up with his brother._

_" Why? So you can give me some crap story about how leaving her was the best for both of you? " Nathan opened his mouth to say something but Lucas interrupted. " Save it, cause I don't care. "_

_" You mean to tell me if you were giving this opportunity you would have passed it up? " Nathan questioned, needing Lucas to understand his side of things._

_" You're right I wouldn't but then again I don't have a wife and a... " Lucas stopped, knowing he was on the brink of giving something away._

_" A what? " Nathan prodded, seeing Lucas freeze up._

_" And an apartment. " Lucas filled in, inwardly kicking himself at his lame response._

_" I'm doing this for both Haley and my futures, can't she see that? " He needed his brother to understand, too make her understand. " I'm doing this for us. "_

_" She gave up her dreams for you, after **you** pushed her into chasing those dreams in the first place and she didn't ask you not to follow your dreams but she did ask you to stay in Tree Hill. You didn't do this for her Nate, you did it for you and now this conversation is over. " Lucas told him, walking away from Nathan once more._

_" You're my brother Luke. " Nathan called, causing Lucas to stop once more and turn around. _

_" But I was Haley's best friend before that. Too be honest Nathan, I'd rather be Haley's best friend than your brother any day. Besides, I like being an only child. " And with those words, Lucas walked away from him, not stopping as Nathan continued to call after him._

_He watched as Lucas walked up to Brooke and Peyton, pointing over towards Nathan. Both girls gave him a look that could killed and he looked away, ashamed at the hurt he so obviously caused. He turned towards his former coach, Whitey Durham but he too looked like he wanted to spit on Nathan. In the crowd he could see Lucas' mom, Karen Roe, her usually soft gaze had hardened in his direction._

_Oak lake lost that game that night, knocking them out of the playoffs. It was Nathans fault. He couldn't help but watch the stands hoping she would arrive, just too see him but she never showed up. People talked for months about how Nathan Scott through that game so the Ravens could get into the state championship, which the won but the truth was, his heart stopped being in the game that night._

Present time:

" I think he almost did tell me. " Nathan whispered, his voice hoarse. " When I asked him if he would pass up the opportunity he said no but that he didn't have a wife and a... apartment. He wasn't going to say apartment though. "

" But he didn't tell you and maybe there is a reason for that. All I am saying is that you have a chance to do something you've dreamed about since you were old enough to hold a ball, don't throw it away over some chick. " Tony reasoned, hoping he was getting through to his friend.

" Wow, now you're starting to sound like Dan. " Nathan commented bitterly. " I need some time alone, I'll meet you back at the apartment. "

Present time, Tree Hill North Carolina

" Knock, Knock. " Lucas said, as he opened the unlocked front door of his best friends new house.

" Hey buddy. " Haley called out from the direction of the kitchen.

Lucas could hear Jamie running around the back of the house, picking out which of the two non master suites he liked the best. This was a big deal for Jamie and for Haley too. She'd come so far as a single mother and never felt sorry for herself with the situation she was in.

Haley took the high road, opting to tell Jamie about his father, just leaving out the negatives. She'd said it wasn't fair to totally trash Nathan when the truth was he didn't know about the baby. He'd almost told Nathan once, had wanted to so bad but he'd promised her he wouldn't and he'd kept his word.

He almost felt sorry for Nathan, especially the day Jamie was born. Haley was two weeks over due and was on edge. It was the middle of summer and hot as hell, which made Haley James Scott bitchy as hell. He, Brooke and Peyton were trying too keep her appeased with ice cream and an apartment so cold you could build a snow fort in, unfortunately nothing could keep Haley from snapping at anyone.

_Flashback_

_" So, what do you want to watch? " Brooke asked Haley, holding a stack of dvds in her hand._

_" I don't care, just pick something. " Haley grumbled, sweat dripping down her forehead despite the cold temperature inside the apartment._

_" The notebook? " Lucas suggested, knowing it was one of Haley's favorites._

_" Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's watch the incredibly sad movie with the girl with hormones from hell. Why don't you just kick me in the knee if you want me to cry Lucas? " Haley bit out sarcastically, instantly regretting it but too moody to apologize for it._

_" Alright what about... " Peyton trailed off, looking through the stack for the stupidest, funny movie she could find. " Not another teen movie. "_

_" Because I really need to be reminded about the stupid things I could be out doing but no because I was stupid and got married and now I am stuck with a baby on the way and no fucking husband... Did I happen to mention how much I hate Nathan Scott? "  
_

_" Ten things I hate about you? " Brooke questioned, knowing no matter what she suggested Haley would find fault with._

_" Yeah okay, Heath Ledger is hott. " Haley conceded, fanning herself with her hand._

_Rolling his eyes, he accepted the disc Brooke was handing him and put it into the player and returning to the bed they were all laying in. Nathan and Haley's bed. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched as she would wince and run a hand over her large baby bump._

_" Shit! " Haley exclaimed, midway through the movie causing everyone to look at her._

_" What? " Lucas questioned alarmed, getting to his knees on the bed._

_" My water just broke. " Haley answered, as both Brooke and Peyton got to their feet._

_" Are you sure? " Lucas questioned, mentally kicking himself for asking such a stupid question._

_Haley only responded with a look, one that said that if he ever asked another stupid question she would rip out his tongue and shove it somewhere it was never meant to be._

_" I got her a bag packed and in the closet. " Brooke informed the group. " Peyton if you grab that, me and Luke will get her into the car. "_

_" I can walk. " Haley snapped, struggling to get out of the bed._

_A contraction took over her body and she cried out in pain. Brooke and Lucas got on either side of her, each taking a hand and waiting for the pain to subside before trying to move her again._

_" I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch. " Haley whispered out, her face scrunched up on pain._

_" You can owe us later. " Lucas tried to joke, but the grip Haley had on his hand tightened and he knew it wasn't the best time. " Sorry. "_

_" Brooke, give me your car keys and I will go start the car. " Peyton said._

_Brooke tossed her the keys and continued helping Lucas pull Haley out of bed. They had to stop in the living room as another contraction ripped through her body, it felt as though they were getting worse and worse as each one hit. Lucas and Brooke even debated just calling an ambulance but quickly decided against it and loaded her up in Brookes car._

_15 hours later, James Lucas Scott was brought screaming into this world and Lucas considered himself very lucky to be apart of it._

Present time, Tree Hill, North Carolina

" Uncle Lucas, come look at my new room. " Jamie ran too him, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the back of the house.

" Hey Hales, I'll be in there in a minute. " Lucas called out, letting the excited five year old drag him away.

Jamie pulled him into a room at the far back of the house.

" This is my room. " Jamie told him excitedly. " Momma said I could paint it Raven blue and that momma would see if Aunt Peyton would paint a mural. "

" I'm sure at Peyton would love to paint a mural for you. " Lucas said smiling down at his nephew. " In fact, we'll ask her tonight when we get back to the apartment. Right now I'm gonna go see your momma. "

" Okay Uncle Lucas. " Jamie replied, turning in circles, looking at every wall of his very own bedroom.

Lucas made his way into the kitchen area, joining Haley as she leaned against the counter smiling widely.

" This is yours. " Lucas commented, leaning down to hug her briefly.

" This is mine. " She nodded, the smile never leaving her face.

" This is awesome, Haley. I knew you'd make it. " Lucas told her honestly, smiling also. " I heard you have a date tomorrow night. "

She nodded, the smile dropping from her face.

" Yeah, I know Nathan and I aren't together but I still feel weird about it, I mean we are still married for now. " She didn't know how to stop the ache in her heart. " My lawyer said he would be served today. "

" You have nothing to feel sorry for. It's time for you to start living your life. "

" I know but I have Jamie and everything. "

" And Jamie is five. You can't hide behind these excuses forever, Hales. You deserve to be happy and you can be if you move on. "

" And I am, that's why I am going out with Dave. "

" Tell me about Dave. Do I need to have ' the ' talk with Dave? " Lucas questioned with a chuckle, as Haley began to blush.

" No, in fact you stay far away from Dave. "

Present time, Durham North Carolina

Nathan walked the streets for hours, feeling a wide variety of emotions. The ranged from sadness, anger, shame and finally blinding rage. How dare she keep his son from him. How dare Lucas not tell him that night at the game. James Scott was his son, damn it and he deserved to be apart of his childs life.

Finally he returned to his apartment. Grabbing the divorce papers, as well as his NBA contract. Quickly signing the divorce papers, he sealed the envelope and handed it too his lawyer.

" Make sure these get sent out immediately. " He ordered as Dan smiled smugly.

The he scribbled his signature on his NBA contract, Becoming a member of the Seattle Super Sonics.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or the characters, how ever I did make up a couple.**

**Authors notes: I gotta agree with one reviewer, men are so stupid ( Not all, just most ). Most people when they are mad they do irrational things, and I guess a lot of people are curious as to why Nathan would sign the papers and this chapter clears all that up for you. Thanx for the reading and keep the reviews coming.**

**Chapter three:**

" I think I like that shade, what's it called? " Haley asked, cocking her head to the side and looking at the white wall with he color index chart tacked up against it.

" Mocha. " Peyton Sawyer answered, nodding her head in agreement with Haley. " And it does look nice in here. "

" Alright, so we got the color for the living room picked out, now all we got left is my bedroom and office and the kitchen. " Haley told her, picking up the stack of cards from the floor.

" And Jamie wants Raven blue with a basketball court painted on one wall. " Peyton added, smiling at Haley. " Are you okay with that? "

" Yeah, why wouldn't I be? " Haley questioned, avoiding her friends knowing glance.

" No reason. " Peyton muttered, wishing she hadn't said anything. " So, are you wanting to paint the bathrooms too, we can maybe do a sports theme for Jamie's, slash the guest bath, and maybe something ultra girly for yours. "

" Yeah that sounds good, I want purple in mine. "

" So... Have you heard anything from... " Peyton wasn't sure how to approach the topic.

" Uh not yet but my lawyer called this morning and confirmed that he was served with the papers yesterday. " Haley answered, already knowing what her friend was asking.

" You think he'll just sign? "

" Yeah. I mean it's been six years and no word from him. "

" No, I meant about Jamie, giving up his rights? "

" I hope so, he is Dan's son. "

" So is Lucas. "

" Yeah but Lucas was more or less raised by Keith with very little to do with Dan. " Haley countered.

" Point taken. "

Haley's cell phone began to ring, glancing at the caller I.D. She held up a finger to Peyton.

" Hello? " She answered.

" Mrs. Scott? " The female voice questioned.

" Yes but could you pleas call me Ms. James? " She requested, deciding it was time to go back to her maiden name.

" Of course Ms. James, I just wanted to tell you we received the the divorce papers back this morning. " She was informed, she didn't know whether to smile or be disappointed. " You should come to the office this morning and see them. "

" Why do I need to see them, can't you just file them and call me when it's official? " Haley asked, confused.

" Ms. James, would you please just come to the office as soon as possible? " The woman asked, annoyed with the 21 year old woman.

" Alright, I have to go into town in a little bit, so I'll just come by then. " Haley agreed, equally annoyed.

" What was that about? " Peyton asked, as her friend slammed her cell phone shut.

" The received the papers back already, they want me to come look them over or something. " Haley grumbled, not really wanting to deal with anything divorce related today.

The two took their time picking out colors for the rest of the house before heading towards the local hardware store to get their paint mixed. They decided to swing by the lawyers office first, get that mess cleared away as quickly as possible and then going to lunch before picking up the paint.

Pulling her car into the empty space in front of the small office building, Haley put her car into park and killed the ignition.

" You coming in? " She turned to her blond friend, who shrugged.

" Might as well. " Peyton replied.

Nathan Scott stood in his kitchen, listening to the red haired girl he'd been friends with for the past four years, go on and on about his parental rights.

" If she never attempted to tell you about this kid, you could sue her. " Rachel Gatina informed him, sipping the cup of coffee he had just placed in front of her.

" I don't want to do that, I just want to see them. " He replied, blowing across the top of his own cup.

Rachel eyed him up and down. Nathan Scott was one fine male and he knew it. He stood there in a pair of red basketball shorts, no shirt and messy ' I just got out of bed ' hair. For the first two years they'd known each other, she pursued him relentlessly but he would always turn her down. Finally she just assumed he was gay and moved on.

" I can't believe you never told me you were married, that makes much more sense. " She grumbled and he smiled lightly.

" I can't believe it's been six years since I've seen my wife and that I have a son that up until yesterday I knew nothing about. " And there it was again, that blinding anger he felt with unmeasurable sadness that went along with it. " Can you find her? "

" Yeah, with all the information you gave me, I should have no problem. When does training camp start? " Rachel asked, gathering up her folder.

" Two months. " Nathan answered simply. " Please hurry. "

" I will do my best. " Rachel assured him, downing the rest of her coffee before standing up.

" Thanks Rach. " Nathan smiled.

She left moments later, leaving him alone with his anger.

" Alright, I'm here. " Haley announced, being led into her lawyers office, followed quietly by Peyton. " Let's get this over with so you can file the papers and I can be fully single instead of partially single. "

The woman looked up from her desk, frowning at the girl in front of her but not saying a word.

" He signed them, didn't he? " Haley questioned, suddenly very nervous.

Kathrine Blackwell, Haleys lawyer pulled out the manila envelope, handing it too Haley.

" See for yourself. " Ms. Blackwell said, her attitude screamed bitch.

Haley opened the papers and immediately looked for his signature, all she found written above his printed name was a simple ' I love you ' and when she flipped to the page with the parental right termination request, he'd written ' like hell '.

" My only advice is to prepare to fight. " Kathrine Blackwell smiled grimly as Haley looked up alarmed.

" He can't take my son, can he? " Haley asked, her mouth running dry as she looked at Peyton for support.

" He can sure try but it will be months before anything will happen. We'll get together soon and put together a game plan. "

Nathan laid on his sofa, staring out the window as thick rain drops pounded against the glass. It was perfect actually, the depressing weather matched his feelings so well. How could he be so stupid to ever walk away? How could he allow his dad to convince him to just walk away from her?

Closing his eyes, he recalled all the times he'd seen Lucas, which over the course of six years was six times, and at each one they were facing each other on opposing basketball teams. Lucas had told him that first time, that he was choosing Haley over him and that they weren't brothers anymore and apparently he meant it.

Allowing the sound of the rain to lull him into a deep slumber, he began dreaming about on particular basketball game against the Tarheels and Lucas.

_Flashback_

_" And I am sitting here with Lucas Scott, shooting guard for the North Carolina Tarheels. Lucas, is it true that Dukes small forward, Nathan Scott is your little brother? " The reporter questioned, as Nathan watched on the television in the visiting locker room._

_" Half brother. " Lucas answered simply, leaning down slightly so he could hear the next question._

_" Are you guys close? " Came the next question, and Nathan listened closely as Lucas struggled with a response._

_" Not really. We didn't grow up together and have only talked sparodically. We played for the Tree Hill Ravens together before he transferred to Oak Lake. " Lucas replied, his body language tense._

_" So, you won't feel too bad if you beat him tonight? " The reporter joked._

_Lucas chuckled lightly. " I am planning on beating him tonight. "_

_" I saw you a little earlier on this evening, you were hanging out with two pretty girls, is either of them your girlfriend? "_

_" Yeah, Peyton Sawyer is my girl and the other one is my best friend, Haley James. " Lucas smiled._

_Nathan couldn't help but notice that the ' Scott' wasn't added to her last name._

_" Will they both be in attendance tonight? "_

_" Uh, Peyton will but Haley is going to sit this one out for personal reasons, she usually attends all my games. She's my biggest fan. " Lucas laughed again._

_" Thank you Lucas, I'm Ethan Stokes for ESPN 2 " The reporter signed off as Lucas walked away._

_" Scott! " Nathan looked up as his name was being called. " You ready? "_

_" What for? " He knew he had at least thirty minutes before they had to be court side. _

_" Your interview. " The team manager said, getting irritated._

_" Oh, yeah. " Nathan shook his head, he really didn't feel like being put on the spot but knew that it came with being the star player._

_Stepping out of the locker room, he ran straight into the man he had just been watching._

_" Luke. " Nathan greeted, tensely. _

_" Nate. " Lucas gritted his teeth._

_" Lucas honey, you were great. " Karen walked up, caring a three year old girl. " Oh Nathan, how are you doing? "_

_" Great Ms. Roe. " Nathan smiled back at her. " And who is this pretty little girl? "_

_" This is Lilly, my daughter. " Karen replied, being joined by Lucas and Nathans uncle Keith who was caring a 3 year old boy._

_" Wow. And whose this little guy? " He asked, watching as Lucas kind of stepped in between him and the child. _

_" This is Jamie. " Keith replied._

_" Twins. That's great, I hadn't even heard you guys had had a child. " Nathan grinned._

_" Just a daughter. Jamie is a friend of ours, she needed a break tonight so we brought him with us. " Karen explained as Lucas gave her a pointed look._

_" Well, it was nice seeing you guys. Luke, see you on the court. " Nathan said as he walked away, preparing for his pre game interview._

Nathan's eyes snapped open, he had seen his son. The had been so close to his little boy and didn't even know it. Looking back at it now, he could see so much of Haley and himself in that 3 year old but at the time he had been so blind to it.

Pulling himself into a seated position, he rubbed his hand tiredly over his face. Hearing a buzzing sound coming from the coffee table, he noticed his cell phone was going off. Glancing at the caller I.D. He noticed it was Rachel and flipped it open.

" I found her. " Was all Rachel had said and Nathan broke out into a huge grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill.**

**Authors notes: First off, this might be my last posting for a little while. Apparently we have some stupid tropical storm slash hurricane slash some other kind of annoying thing heading in our direction and everybody seems to be on freak out but me. I went to the story this morning to get some lunch meat and there was an hour wait at the deli counter, people are pushing and shoving at the battery station and I can't even begin to describe the water aisle. Just to show how much I pay attention to the news, I didn't even know we had anything out in the gulf. Anyway, hopefully I will be able to post again soon and this thing what ever it is, misses us. Secondly, I am glad everybody is enjoying the story and I have enjoyed getting the reviews, please keep doing so.**

**Rating: M for sexual content, violence and vulgar language**

**Chapter four:**

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she waited in the booth for her date to arrive. It had been six years since she'd been out on a date and she had only dated one guy. In all the years since her split with Nathan, she'd been asked out a lot, especially by Lucas' teammates but had always used Jamie as an excuse not to go.

The truth was, it still felt like she was cheating on Nathan and even though he had left her and was probably hooking up with a lot of girls himself, cheating didn't sit right with her. Sipping her glass of red wine, she rubbing a piece of paper between her fingers as she continued to wait.

A buzzing noise alerted her that her cell phone was going off and she picked it up off the table. Seeing a number she didn't recognize she hit the ignore button, allowing voice mail to pick it up. She looked up in time to see Dave hurrying into the restaurant and took a few moments to look him over.

He was tall,maybe a little taller than Nathan with shaggy blonde hair, bright green eyes and a muscular build. He'd been a football player in high school and liked to stay in shape, at least thats what he had told her in one of their few conversations. He would be coaching football at Tree Hill high where she would be teaching english. Dave was dressed casual in khaki cargo shorts, a white polo and nike shox with no socks. He looked damn fine.

" I am so sorry I kept you waiting. " He apologized as he slid in the booth across from her.

" And I was beginning to think I was being stood up. " She joked and he grinned easily.

He had a nice smile, she liked it.

" Never. " He assured her. " So, how are you liking Tree Hill so far? "

" I grew up here actually. " She replied and he looked up surprised.

"Oh, I thought you just moved here. " He commented and she smiled.

" Well, I just moved back. Lucas also is from here. "

" Lucas is the basketball coach, right? "

" Yes and my best friend slash god father to my son. "

" Right. How old is you son? "

" Jamie's five. "

" Wow, you must have been young when you had him. "

" I was 17. "

Luckily the waiter interrupted the conversation, taking their drink order. He had a beer while she just had a tea with lemon.

" I was married. " She blurted out, not wanting Dave to think she was some kind of a whore. " I am married but Nathan and I were married before I got pregnant. "

" You're still married? " He questioned, his brow creasing in confusion.

" We've been separated for six years and I've filed for divorce. " She assured him, and he visibly relaxed in front of her.

" Wait but Jamie is only five? "

" Yeah, Nathan had left before I found out I was pregnant. " She explained, feeling uncomfortable about airing out all her dirty laundry to this new guy. " So how are you liking Tree Hill? "

He smiled easily. " I think I'm starting to like it a lot more. "

The waiter brought their drinks and took their food order before leaving them alone once more.

" So really, how are you liking Tree Hill? " She prodded and saw him shrug.

" Still getting used to it, theres really nothing to do around here. " He said and she looked at him in mock anger.

" There is a lot do here in Tree Hill! " She informed him as he chuckled. " We have mini golf and go karts, the movie theatre and there is an arcade right down the street. "

" I meant more along the lines of clubs, you know things like that. " He laughed.

" In that case, theres tric. " She told him. " Lucas' mom owns it, I used to perform there. "

" Perform? As in strip? " He asked in shock, she didn't seem like that type of a woman.

" Uh no, it's a club club not a strip club. I'm a singer or at least I was. " She clarified, laughing.

" Wow a singer, huh? Anything I may have heard? "

" Maybe, I recorded with Chris Kellar a couple times. "

" I've heard of him. Your that chick that did ' stars go blue '? "

" Yes. "

" You have an amazing voice. " He complimented and she blushed.

She imagined first dates were awkward but this one wasn't. There was something about Dave that she felt comfortable with. The talked all throughout dinner with a few comfortable silences here and there. He told her about his family and she told him all about her son. She didn't talk much about Nathan except at the beginning of the date a little bit and surprisingly found him leaving her mind all together.

The date ended with him walking her to her car, kissing her gently on the cheek and promising to call. He didn't push for anything and she was grateful. He seemed like a gentleman and anything else would have tainted her opinion of him.

" You're going where? " Dan questioned, furiously.

" Tree Hill. " Nathan repeated, continuing to pack his bag.

" Like hell you are. " Dan snapped, flinging Nathans duffle bag off of the bed. " I refuse to let you throw **our** dreams away over some bitch and her bastard child. "

" Do yo hear yourself dad? There **my** dreams and that bitch is **my wife**. I never should have left her in the first place, I never should have listening to **you**! " His head was pounding, in all the times he tried to stand up to Dan Scott, nothing good ever came of it.

" You're making a mistake Nathan. " Dan warned, the vein in his neck pulsating with rage.

" I'm fixing a mistake. " He countered, picking the bag up off the floor and continuing to put clothes into it. " Don't you ever wish you could go back and do things differently with Lucas? "

Dan closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

" That's different. " Dan muttered.

" Yes because you knew about it and still walked away. I didn't know about James, I wasn't giving a choice. "

" Maybe that was for the best, son. " Dan replied, hoping he could reason with his son.

" It wasn't, I need to see my wife and kid. I need to know my son. "

" You signed those papers, I saw you. "

" I didn't sign them, I never will. Haley and this child belong with me and I won't stop until we're a family. " Nathan spoke in a low voice and Dan saw something flashing in his eyes.

The look in Nathans blue eyes caused Dan to feel uneasy. They was a mixture of hate, anger, sadness and love in their depths and he knew Nathan meant every word he was saying. Dan knew there was no way of getting through to Nathan and stormed out of the room, determined to find away to change Nathans mind before he went and did something stupid.

Closing his bag, he picked up his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. On the third ring, Rachel answered.

" You got everything I need? " He asked, hoisting his duffle bag onto his shoulder before walking out of his apartment.

" Yes, I got you an apartment in Tree Hill, which was not easy to do on such short notice. " She grumbled and he smiled.

" You're the best Rach, you coming out there with me? " He question, having already discussed her presence in his home town.

" Are you sure thats a good idea, I mean wouldn't it give her the wrong idea about us? " She asked, knowing how fucked up the situation already was and not wanting to be the cause of it getting even more crazy.

" I need you for back up, you're the only one who knows that I haven't been with anyone in at least the last four years." He reasoned.

" I'm not sure having so girl move in with you is going to be the best way to do that, but sure I'll go. " Rachel replied, sighing in defeat. " I did manage to get a two bedroom, so there will be plenty of room at least. "

He walked out onto the street, moving to where his black ford f250 was parked. Unlocking the door he thew his bag into the back seat before climbing into the drives seat and putting his key into the ignition.

" I'll see you soon then. " he told her, closing his phone and driving away.

" He was soooo nice. " Haley gushed as she sat at the breakfast counter with Peyton.

Lucas stood at the sink, washing up what was left of their dinner dishes, listening quietly as Haley recounted the details of her date with Dave. As much as he thought she needed to move on with her life, he couldn't help but feel like she belonged with Nathan. But Nathan being Nathan screwed that all too hell by being the selfish jackass that he was and now Haley was moving on.

" So, when do we get too meet this Dave? " Lucas asked, cutting into the girls conversation.

Two sets of eyes fell on him, one a honey brown hue while the other pair were an amazing green color, both girls fallen silent.

" Oh come on, it's not like I'm going to do anything to the guy. I just want too meet him. " Lucas exclaimed, watching as both Peyton and Haley looked at each other.

" Soon. " Haley promised. " I just don't want him scared off too soon. I have a feeling that all the drama about to start with Nathan might do that for me. "

" What Nathan drama? " Lucas asked, his eye brows raising.

" He didn't sign the papers. " Peyton told him, and Lucas rolled his eyes.

" He did sign them, just not with his name. " Haley corrected, grabbing her purse off the counter and pulling out the copies that were made for her at the lawyers office.

Lucas scanned the papers. He had a feeling something like this would happen. Haley had been naïve to believe that Nathan would just sign the papers and let her go on. After six years and he never filed, Lucas knew he hadn't let go so easily.

" He can't take Jamie, can he? " Lucas asked and Peyton shook her head.

" Not yet, it'll be months before they can even go to court. I heard on ESPN that he signed his contract with Seattle and training camp starts in a couple months. " Peyton informed him as both Haley and Lucas looked at her in amusement. " It was on when I got back to the apartment, blame Lucas. "

" Nathan is not going to give up so easily, is he? " Haley asked sadly, looking into the blue eyes of her best friend.

" Nope but I promise you won't be fighting alone. " Lucas assured her, deciding to change the subject for her sake. " So, seriously when can we invite Dave over for dinner? "

The two girls laughed at him and he smiled back.

**It's not exactly where I wanted to leave off but it's a good build up for what's coming. Like I said in the beginning of this chapter, I don't know when I will be able to post again and as soon as I post this and shut down the comp, I get to take it apart and store it in what I hope will be a safe place. So as far as where the next chapter is going, I am not sure if I am going to have a Naley confrontation in it but Nathan is going to see Haley and Jamie from a distance and he is going to meet Dave.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own one tree hill**

**Authors notes: Sorry but I am going to ramble. The storm was weak which was awesome because the last one ( hurricane rita ) pretty much destroyed our area and totally fucked up my life! My in laws decided to go ahead and evacuate just in case, taking my brother n law and his wife and child, and my daughter with them, which gave Jace and I ample catch up on some much needed... rest. On to things that matter in the story. I read the reviews and I love em, I'm also going to address some of the questions and comments.**

**ohitisloved: Don't love Dave too much, he's going to my twist to the Naley story ( Insert evil grin here )**

**Sluttydeb: I love the Rachel character in general, on the show she is such a bitch but if you watch really closely, you see the good in her. She and Haley hate each other but when it has mattered, she's had Haley's back and I have a frenemy like her.**

**Shelle: I'm glad you asked that. Nathan and Rachel have only known each other for four years, since they attended Duke together ( Something I should have probably mentioned before ) so she can't say that he hadn't been with anyone the two years prior when she didn't know him. Hopefully I cleared it up.**

**Saderia: I just really appreciate your reviews, always look forward to getting them.**

**Any questions just put them in a review and I will address them with each update the best I can.**

**Rating: M for violence, language and sexual content ( eventually )**

**Chapter five:**

Haley was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when she heard her cell phone off. Rinsing the foamy tooth paste out of her mouth, she rushed out of the bathroom to pick it up before it could wake up Jamie.

" Hello? " She whispered, checking to make sure her little boy was still fast asleep on his bed.

" Hey beautiful. " A deep male voice whispered, and she crinkled her brows.

" Who is this? " She questioned, her heart rate speeding up slightly.

" Dave. " He replied, with a chuckle.

" Oh. " She let out a sigh of relief.

" I hope it's not too late, I just couldn't stop thinking about you. " He admitted, and her heart melted slightly.

" No, it's fine. " She told him. " I was just getting ready for bed. "

She could have sworn she heard him make a low growling noise but didn't pursue it.

" When can I see you again? " He asked, after a minute of silence.

" When do you want too see me again? " She inquired, a smile tugging on her lips.

" Tomorrow. " He said, simply.

" I'm going to be over at the house all day tomorrow painting, so how about tomorrow night? " She suggested " Maybe meet for coffee? "

" I'll call you tomorrow and we can work out all the details. " He replied. " I'll let you go to bed seeing as how you have a busy day tomorrow. Good night Haley. "

" Good night Dave. " She grinned.

No matter what she did, she couldn't stop the smile that over took her face. Her heart wouldn't stop fluttering in her chest and her stomach had so many butterflies. She hadn't felt that way since... Well, since Nathan.

That did it, the smile instantly dropped from her face and that feeling that she was some how wronging him came back to her. Then she felt anger because she wasn't doing anything wrong. It had been six years and no word from him, didn't she deserve it. She gave up everything for him, she married him at sixteen, gave up her dreams of a music career by turning down the tour that would have launched her and he had left. He had left her pregnant with his son!

Damn Nathan Scott! For years she felt she wasn't worthy of his love, that's why he left but she was beginning to see it was the other way around. He threw them away so easily. Tossing her to the side like she didn't matter and now she was determined to let him go, whether he was going to make it easy or difficult for her, he was leaving her life for good.

Nathan Scott turned the key in the lock of his new apartment, thankful to finally be off the road and back home in Tree Hill. Tossing his key onto the counter, he looked around the empty apartment, they would need furniture but he would leave Rachel too take care of it.

He considered himself lucky to have Rachel in his life, she was a good friend. When he asked her to become his manager and guide his career she was a bit reluctant but he knew she was right for the job. She'd already managed to score him a spot on one of the hottest teams in the NBA, as well as many endorsements. Thanks to Rachel and all her hard work, all he had to do was play a game and cash his checks.

Walking down a narrow hallway, he looked in on both of the two bedrooms. Deciding to give Rachel the master suite so that she could have her own private bathroom, he took the smaller of the two bedrooms. Setting his duffel bag on the floor, he flipped the light switch and groaned at the lack of a bed occupying the room. What the hell was he supposed to sleep on? The floor? He didn't even bring a fucking pillow!

Pulling his wallet out of his back pocket, he pulled out the well worn picture that resided in there. It was of Haley on their wedding day. He kept the picture of a reminder of his love for her, of her love for him and that one day he would make things right with her. He never expected that he would have to make things right with his child, he never thought he had a son. He wondered what the boy looked like now, the only time he had seen him he had blondish hair and blue eyes, truthfully he could have passed as a mini Lucas.

Did Lucas play daddy to his son? The way Kieth played daddy to him while he was growing up. He clenched his jaw tightly, wanting to beat the shit out of Lucas and make him pay for never telling him. Turning his attention away from his brother, he brought it back to his wife and son, trying to will himself to be calmer. He walked out of his empty bedroom and into the living room, flipping off the light switch and sitting on the floor. He questioned whether or not his child knew about him or if he had been kept in the dark about Nathan as Nathan had been about him.

Hearing a familiar voice, he looked out the window as his breath caught in his throat. Walking up the walkway was none other than Peyton Sawyer, talking on her cell phone. He twisted his body so that he could open the window as quietly as he could so he could hear her side of the conversation.

" Yeah the house is coming along great. Haley and I are actually going over there tomorrow to do the rest of the painting. " She paused, and he wished he knew who she was talking to and what they were saying. " Yeah, Jamie is real excited, he's going to have his own bedroom. I'm actually painting him a basketball mural like Lucas had over at Karens and he wants it Raven blue. "

Jamie. Jamie Scott. It had a nice ring too it. He loved how it rolled off his tongue.

" They move in in a few days. Haley is real excited, I imagine she is tired of living with me and Luke... " She said, laughing lightly. " Oh and she had a date tonight. "

He closed his eyes tightly, willing away the pain he felt in his heart at what he'd just heard.

" It was her first date in six years... I don't know, I think she really likes him... Yeah, Lucas keeps giving her a hard time about meeting him but I think that she really isn't ready to bring him all the way into her life... All this crap with Nathan has her scared... "

He listened even closer as he heard his name being mentioned.

" Yeah he didn't sign the divorce papers or to sever his rights to Jamie... I think she really expected him too, I mean she figures it's been six years and no word from him... She thought about leaving Jamie out of it, saying that he wasn't Nathans son but I think she was afraid lying would come back and kick her in the ass. "

Peyton had just confirmed what he had known all along, what other people had been trying to tell him was untrue. That James Lucas Scott was his son. He wanted to run out there and hug Peyton, swing her around and tell her thank you over and over again until he didn't think he could say thank you anymore but he resisted the urge, not wanting Haley to find out he was back like that. Overcome with his joy he almost missed out on the rest of the conversation.

" Hey lawyer told her to prepare to fight, so that's what she is going to do. I think losing Jamie would absolutely kill her "

" Peyton? " A female voice asked, a voice he heard every night in his dreams.

Peaking out the window, he caught sight of her. The years had done her justice but his dreams of her sure hadn't. She was curvier than when he had last seen her, her long blond lockes were gone and now her hair was a shoulder length chocolate brown. She was obviously ready for bed, wearing a simple wife beater and plaid sleep pants that hung loosely off her hips.

" Over here Haley. " Peyton called over to her, and he smiled as she came closer and all unknowingly gave him a much better view of her.

" Who are you talking to? " She questioned, pointing towards the phone Peyton was holding.

" Brooke. " Peyton answered, turning her attention back to the phone. " Oh okay, hang on. "

He watched as Peyton handed Haley the phone, giggling a little as she did so.

" Hey Brooke... I was going to tell you about my date but I haven't been able to reach you... his name is Dave... What? No I didn't sleep with him. "

The thought of her touching or being touched by another man drove him crazy. She was his wife, he should be the only one to be intimate with her.

" Yes, we kissed... Good, very good. "

His blood was boiling. Who ever this bastard is, he was getting his ass kicked.

" We're going out again tomorrow night... No Brooke, I am not going to sleep with him... Oh my god Brooke, could you please get your mind out of the gutter, I so do not need to get laid... Bye. "

He was glad when she hung up the phone. He was starting to seriously dislike Brooke Davis, once a very good friend of his. He half expected Peyton and Haley to take their conversation indoors but was pleased when they took a seat on the stairs just outside his door.

:" So, what's on your mind girly? " Peyton asked, as Haley handed her the cell phone back.

" Dave called while I was getting ready for bed. " Haley smiled and Peyton let out a whooping noise.

He not liking Peyton too much at the moment.

" Is it wrong that I like him? " Haley asked in a rushed voice and he want to scream that she was.

" No, not at all. " Peyton replied quickly and he scowled.

" You don't like him Hales, you can't when your inlove with me. " He whispered softly.

" I just can't help but feeling like I am cheating on Nathan but then I start thinking about the last six years and how he never came back, never cared enough to even read the letters I sent, he just sent them back. "

His heart stopped beating and his head began to spin. He'd never received any letters and he certainly would never just send them back without reading them.

" It's time to move on Haley, he has. " Peyton told her as they got up from their seats and heading in the direction of what he assumed was their apartment.

" But I haven't. " Nathan admitted softly too himself.

Nathan sat on the floor next too the window for the rest of the night. His head still reeled from seeing his wife from the distance and hearing her voice. He had wanted to rush out there and tell her he was back and tell her the truth about never receiving her letters.

How was it possible that he never got one of her letters? Instantly he knew. Dan Scott had paid someone at the school off and made sure nothing Haley ever sent got through to him. Damn his father for ruining his life.

It was six thirty in the morning before Rachel pulled into the apartment complex she would be calling home for at least the next two months. So far from what she'd seen of Tree Hill, it was beautiful, the kind of place she wished she'd grown up in. Nathan had spoke of the place a few times, often talking about Lucas and all his friends, mainly about Haley but never telling anyone she was his wife. Thinking back, he'd never directly said they were romantically involved. All Rachel really knew is that the harder she pursued him, the further she pushed him away.

Getting out of her car, she went around the back too pull out her suitcase. She didn't bring much, just the essentials, she could go out and get the rest later. She knew she would be out furniture shopping a little later. Nathan hadn't wanted to bother packing things up, he just wanted to get to Tree Hill fast and she could understand that. She knew he was running on limited time.

Adjusting her sun glasses so they were perched on top of her head, she began walking down the walkway that led to her new apartment. On the way, she passed two women, a tall blonde and a short brunette, who both smiled politely and waved, she returned the gesture. As soon as she reached the door, it flew open and she was pulled inside. If she hadn't already known it was Nathan, she would have been scared.

" Haley lives in this complex... At least for now. " He told her, as he began pacing back and forth. " You just passed by her and Peyton. "

Rachel's jaw dropped.

" Which one was she? " Rachel asked, she could easily see the Leggy blonde being next to Nathan.

" The brunette. " Nathan answered simply. " I over heard Peyton on the phone last night with an old friend out ours, she said something about Haley buying a house and moving in next week. Their going to paint this morning. "

" Oh. " Rachel muttered, watching the man in front of her in full panic mode.

" Oh is right. And check this shit out, she's fucking dating! Well, it was supposedly her first date in like six years but it's still dating. Brooke wants her to fuck the guy! " His voice was beginning to raise and his pacing was picking up speed.

" Whose Brooke? " Rachel questioned, trying to recall the name.

" A friend, or at least she was until she started telling my wife to fuck random guys. " He snapped, running a hand roughly through his short, black hair. " Oh and check this shit out... "

He began filling Rachel on everything he had over heard between Haley and Peyton the night before.

" Why did that girl look familiar? " Peyton asked, as she slid into the passenger seat of Haleys car.

" I don't know, I don't remember ever seeing her before. " Haley commented, turning the key in the ignition.

" I know her from some place. " Peyton insisted, she didn't know why but it was bugging her.

" Maybe someone hitting on Lucas? " Haley laughed while Peyton scowled.

" That's not it. " Peyton replied.

" Well, maybe if you stop thinking about it, it will come to you. " Haley suggested.

" Maybe. " Peyton agreed. " The house is coming along great. "

" Yeah it is, I can't wait until Jamie and I move in. " Haley grinned, clearly excited.

" You know Lucas and I are going to miss you guys. " Peyton told her, already feeling sad at having Haley and Jamie out of the apartment.

" But you and Lucas need your space. " Haley reminded her. " And so do me and Jamie. "

" I know, it's that we've all been living together for so long now... "

" I know but this is going to be good for us, all of us. Besides we're going to be just down the road and we'll see each other so much, it'll be like we're still living together. "

Peyton laughed.

" Alright, it's time to calm down. " Rachel said, hopefully reaching through to the ticking time bomb. " Let's go shopping and get us some furniture and things for the apartment. "

" Fine. I really don't fucking feel like sleeping on the damn floor again. " He muttered, he had only briefly slept and woke up stiff and sore.

" And whose fault is that? " Rachel questioned, sarcastically.

He was the one who couldn't wait to get down here.

" Whatever. " Nathan snapped, moodily.

**I know I had said that I was going to have Nathan see both Haley and Jamie from a distance and that he was going to unknowingly meet Dave but I decided to change it up a bit. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Authors notes: please read and review.**

**Rating: M for language, violence and sex**

**Chapter six:**

James Lucas Scott sat indian style on the hardwood floor the the Tree Hill high schools gym. This place was some sort of heaven and he loved it when his Uncle Lucas brought him here. Lucas had rolled the TV and VCR out of the closet and the two watched all of the Ravens last season game tapes.

" So, what do you think, J-Luke? " Lucas asked, standing up and turning off the TV.

" I think you're in trouble. " Jamie told him, shaking his head sadly.

Lucas nodded. " I think you're right! "

The Ravens certainly did suck and it would take a lot of work to get them back where they should be. There would definitely be a lot of two a days and they would have to start from scratch, meaning conditioning and learned how to shoot. Lucas was seriously beginning to wonder what the hell he got himself into.

Pushing the video equipment back into the closet, he brought out a small basketball hoop with a tiny ball. Placing it at one end of the court, he tossed the ball to Jamie, taking the opportunity to look the kid over. There was no doubt that Jamie was Haley's child, he had the majority of her looks just with his brothers eyes and mouth. He already had Nathans talent for basketball and the passion.

Last year, Lucas had torn his ACL and was on the disabled list for the rest of the basketball season, so he and Jamie would spend most their time was ESPN while Peyton and Haley were at work. One night, they were watching Duke play Texas state and Jamie became entranced by Nathan, the way he played and glided across the court, he listened closely as the announcer rattled off Nathan stats and what NBA teams were interested him, which basically were all of them. By the time Haley had come home, Jamie had a new idol and his name was none other than Nathan Scott.

Lucas could remember the guilt he felt when Haley had come home and Jamie recounted every detail of Nathan to her, finishing with ' his last names Scott too momma, maybe we're related. ' but to her credit, Haley gave him a smile and followed that statement with a ' maybe you are'. As much as he tried to apologize, she would hear of it, saying it was good for him to look up to his dad, even if he didn't know that's who it was. Haley encouraged Lucas and Jamie to watch Duke games, and keep tabs on Nathan even if on the inside it was killing her.

" See if you can make five free throws in a row. " Lucas told him, watching as Jamie walked up to the line Lucas had taped on the ground.

With his back turned to his uncle, Lucas looked at the small replica Duke jersey with the number 23 that Haley had Brooke make him for his birthday. Lucas watched on with pride as Jamie hit all five free throws in a row on his first time, not realizing that he wasn't the only one watching.

" Nice. " A deep male voice said from behind them, causing Lucas to freeze but Jamie to whip around.

The boys eyes got wide with excitement and began running forward but Lucas reacted quickly, scooping him up before he could reach the stranger.

" You're Nathan Scott! " Jamie yelled excitedly.

Nathan smiled. " Yes I am. You know me? "

Lucas set Jamie down, but held him securely in place.

" You're like only the best basketball player ever. " Jamie stated matter of factly, blind to the fact that Nathan winced at that declaration.

" Make that the second. " Nathan smirked and Jamie tilted his head confused. " You were looking too good out there not to make the list. "

" Jamie, why don't you go to my office and draw out some game plans on my board. " Lucas suggested, never taking his eyes off Nathan.

" But Uncle Lu... " Jamie began but was quickly cut off by Lucas.

" Go and then maybe before he leaves, Nathan will autograph your basketball. " Lucas told him.

" Sweet! " Jamie yelled before taking off in the direction of Lucas' office.

" What are you doing here, Nate? " Lucas asked, stepping closer to his brother.

" Seeing my son. " Nathan said, shrugging. " And too kick your ass for not telling me about my son. "

" We're not doing this here. " Lucas told him, his jaw clenching.

" Not with Jamie around. " Nathan agreed and he before he could stop himself he asked. " Why didn't you tell me Luke? I deserved to know, didn't I? "

" Haley made me promise not too tell you. " Lucas answered and when he saw the angry look settle on Nathans face. " She didn't want you to come back to her just because you were pregnant. You made your choice and it wasn't her. If she told you she was pregnant and you didn't come back, then that meant you were just like Dan and she didn't want to ever believe that. "

" I was stupid, so stupid. I let Dan convince me that was I was doing was right for me and Haley and by the time that I realized how wrong I was, pride wouldn't let me come back. " Nathan admitted, walking over and taking a seat on the bleaches. " Now here I am six years later, on the verge of divorce and with a son I never knew about. "

" Just give her the divorce Nate, she's held on too long and now it's her time. " Lucas tried to reason with him.

Nathan shook his head. " I'm not giving up that easy and I am damn sure am not giving up my rights to my son. "

" Tell you what, I'll play you for it. " Lucas told him, watching as Nathan looked up at him with shock in his eyes. " The river court tonight, if I win you sign the papers and go away. "

" Lucas, you were injured all last season, I am in my prime. You won't win. " Nathan told him, with a shake of his head.

" All the more reason for you to play me. "

" No, I lost my family to basketball once before, never again. But I'll tell you what, meet me at the river court tonight and take your ass kicking like a man. "

Lucas nodded. " I'll be there. "

" Good, now get Jamie back out here so I can sign his ball. Don't worry Uncle, I'll play fair and won't say a word to him about being his daddy. " Nathan promised.

" You're his hero, you know. I figured it was a bad idea to let him watch your games but Haley insisted it was okay. She said it was good for him to be proud of you, because she was. Jamie may not know you're his dad but he worships the ground you walk on. Even after all this time, so does Haley. Don't be stupid and hurt her again, Nathan. "

As promised, Nathan signed Jamies ball, continuing to praise his free throws and encouraging him to keep up the good work and left without uttering a single remark about being his father.

Haley's breath caught in her throat as Jamie showed her his autographed basketball but never faltered as she pretended to share his excitement. Lucas and Peyton, however, could sense her panic and discomfort. She expected a fight but she never expected him to come to Tree Hill and this soon.

" We're supposed to meet at the river court tonight to fight. " Lucas rolled his eyes, recounting his run in with Nathan to both Haley and Peyton.

" I'll go. " Haley spoke up, causing both Lucas and Peyton to look over at her in surprise. " This is my mess and I should be the one to clean it up. "

" I helped. " Lucas assured her, ready to deal with his little brother.

" No, Luke. I will go tonight and you stay here. " The way she said it left no room for argument.

" Haley... " Peyton tried, but was cut off by her friend.

" I know you guys are only trying to protect me and I love you for it but I have to deal with Nathan myself. What time are you supposed to meet? "

" Midnight. " Lucas answered, still not wanting her to go in his place.

" Great, so I have time to put Jamie to bed and still make my coffee date with Dave. " She smiled but there was no happiness behind it.

Checking her watch, she knew it was time to get Jamie ready for bed. The began their nightly ritual with a bath and brushing his teeth before climbing into her bed and reading whatever book fit their mood, she would read a sentence and then he would, they would go back and forth. She started teaching Jamie to read early on, he was intelligent for his age.

After he had fallen asleep, she took a quick shower before dressing in tight blue jeans and a plain t-shirt, wearing her dark hair down and straight and finish off the outfit with sandels. She was thankful they were just having coffee at Karens and she really didn't have to get dressed up, especially since she was meeting up with Nathan directly afterwards.

Before leaving, she assured Lucas and Peyton one last time that she would be okay. She loved them for worrying but they needed to quit.

Dave was already at the cafe when she arrived, she noticed that he was absent mindedly playing his the silverware in front of him.

" I was beginning to think I was being stood up. " He teased, leaning over the table and brushing a soft kiss against her cheek.

" I would never. " She replied, rolling her eyes but smiling all the while.

" Have you eaten? Are you hungry? " Dave asked and she shook her head.

" I had dinner with Jamie, Lucas and Peyton but if you're hungry, go ahead and eat. " She assured him.

She liked the comfortable feeling that settled over them. Dave was so easy to talk to and he damn sure was nice too look at. She could see them doing this a lot in their future but she knew she had to take care of her loose ends before she could do that.

" So when do I get to meet Jamie? " Dave asked, catching her off guard.

" Eventually. I just want to be sure that you and me are going somewhere before I bring you into his life. He's just so little and I don't want him to get attached to anyone who isn't going to be sticking around. " She explained, hoping that it made sense to him.

To her relief, he said he understood. He told her he had been raised by a single mother himself, and recalled the countless men that came and went out of his life and praised her for wanting to protect her son.

" Did you know your father? " She asked him, then seeing the pain look flash across his face, instantly regretted it.

" No, my mother kept me away from him and by the time that I got old enough to make the choice for myself he had passed away. " He answered, turning his gaze away from her.

She knew that she shouldn't pry but with everything going on in her own life, she needed to know.

" Do you resent your mother for it? For keeping your father away? " She prodded and she could sense him tense up further.

" I guess. My father wasn't a bad guy they just couldn't get along and I guess she felt that since he didn't want her, that he didn't deserve me. " He told her, shrugging.

" I am so sorry. " She said and she meant it.

Dave seemed like such a great person, she couldn't imagine him going trough it at such a young age. It made her think about what she was going through with Jamie and Nathan.

" So, tell me about music. " Dave said, changing the subject.

" What do yo want to know? " She asked, smiling as his mood brightened.

" Why did you stop recording? " He questioned and she thought about it for a minute.

" My husband. " She answered simply, it was her turn to break his gaze, staring out the window instead. " I had recorded with Chris Kellar and Nathan didn't like that. He thought Chris was just trying to get into my pants, turns out he was right but I had gotten this amazing offer to go on tour with the wreckers, Gavin DeGraw and of course Chris and Nathan told me if I went we were over. "

" So, what happened? " Dave prodded. Taking a sip of coffee.

" I didn't go but Nathan got this offer to go to Oak Lake academy, I gave him the same line he used on me, you go and we're done and he went. " She admitted and it broke her heart all over again.

" And when did you find out about Jamie. " Dave asked, and she turned her gaze back to him.

" Three weeks after he left. I sent him letters,trying to tell him about the baby but they all got returned unopened, so I just let it all go. "

" That sucks. Nathan sounds like an idiot. " Dave told her, reaching over and grabbing her hand. " I never would have left someone so sexy in the first place. "

She couldn't help but laugh, inwardly feeling good about the comment he had made.

They sat there talking until close to midnight, he had told her about growing up in Texas and she recounted tales about her family and growing up with Lucas and her other friends, careful not to bring up memories of Nathan. It surprised her how well they meshed.

Peyton and Lucas laid curled up on the couch, enjoying the silence. The TV was on but on mute, sports center was showing. Normally Peyton would complain but tonight she didn't care, with everything going on, she wanted to just relax with Lucas' embrace.

An image flashed across the screen and she bolted upright cause Lucas just jump up as well in alarm.

" That's where I know her from! " Peyton exclaimed, watching as ESPN showing Nathan and Duke when the NCAA championship last season, Nathan had a tall red headed girl wrapped up in his arms, hugging her tightly. The girl smiled proudly up at Nathan.

" Who? " Lucas asked, confused.

" That red headed bitch, Nathans girlfriend. She was here at the apartment building this morning. " Peyton explained, causing Lucas' mouth to run dry.

Nathan paced back and forth, checking his watch every ten seconds. He was waiting on Lucas so they could get this over with. It was a long time coming and Nathan couldn't wait to give his brother the beating he deserved.

" He's not coming. " A soft voice spoke from behind him, causing him to whirl around.

For the first time Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott were face to face and the air was thick around them.

" I told him not to come. You're not mad at him Nathan, you're mad at me. " She told him, walking til she was mere inches from him. " You should deal with me and leave everyone else out of this. "

" He's seen me, he should have told me. " Nathan told her, his voice coming out weak.

" I tried to tell you but you couldn't even open and envelope, so I made him promise not to utter a single word to you. " She replied, her voice strong. " He wanted you to know but he promised. "

" I never got the letters. " he explained.

" It doesn't matter anymore. " She responded. " It's been six years, just let me go. "

" I hear you're dating. " He told her, and watched as her eyes widened.

" I am. " She admitted slowly.

" I'm not. " He said. " I haven't been with anyone since you Haley. I love you! "

" It's been six years. " She repeated. " Let me go. "

" Can you say that you don't love me? " He asked, and saw her close her eyes against the eternal struggle going on inside of her.

":I will always love you Nathan, you are the father to my son. " She told him slowly. " But I held on to you for far to long and now I'm done. "

" I want to know our son. " He told her, turning his attention away from them and onto their child.

" For a long time, I thought it would be best to keep you away from Jamie but after talking with Dave... " She trailed off, as Nathan looked up in surprise.

\

" The boyfriend? " He questioned softly, holding his breath.

" I don't know, we've just had a couple dates. " She answered honestly, " Anyway, he made me realize that it would be good for Jamie to know you. "

" I met him today. " He told her, figuring her already knew. " He seems like a great kid. "

" Thanks. He couldn't stop talking about how the great Nathan Scott signed his basketball. He's going to flip when he finds out you're his father. " She mumbled, wishing she knew just how Jamie would react to this news.

" I just want you to know, I will do whatever it takes to win you back. I've got two months to prove to you that we belong together. " He warned.

" It's funny that you mentioned you're deadline, don't think I don't notice that it's only two months before you move on to your first love. Face the facts Nathan, you and I are over, the sooner to realize that, the sooner we can both move on. "

" Hales... " He trailed off as she held up her hand.

" Don't. You can meet Jamie and we'll work something out for you to see him but our relationship is over. "

And with those parting words, she walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Authors notes: So I am finally writing Haley, Nathan and Jamie all together and at once. I feel like I am writing Jamie as older than he is in the story but I think his maturity in the situation is the only way to write it. Plus I am throwing in a little Raley confrontation for your enjoyment. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter seven:**

" So, she's going to introduce you to your son? " Rachel asked, making sure she was understanding correctly.

" Yes, the two of us are going to sit down with him and explain it too him. " Nathan couldn't contain the grin that was on his face.

Jamie had worshiped his as some kind of basketball god but now he was going to know Nathan as dad. Having children had always scared Nathan but this felt right. Not only have a son but having a son with Haley made his entire life complete. Now he just had to convince his wife that they should give their love one more chance.

" And you don't think this could be one giant mistake? " Rachel's question caught him off guard as he shot her a look of pure anger. " All I am saying is that maybe he should know you before he knows you as his father. "

" Rachel, I love you for caring but I have lost 5 years with my boy, I don't want to waste anymore with him just knowing me as a buddy. " Nathan explained.

" You have to think about him in this Nate, he hasn't known you as his father, this is going to be really confusing for him. " Rachel tried to make him understand.

" I understand but Haley and I will make the transition smooth for him. " Nathan assured, not really convinced himself.

Lucas, Peyton and Haley leaned against the breakfast bar in their apartment, just watching Jamie as he watched cartoons. Haley was scared, there was no denying that. It was just last year when Jamie came to her questioning about the whereabouts of his dad.

_" Hey Jimmy-Jam, did you have fun with Aunt Karen, Uncle Keith and Lilly? " Haley questioned her little boy, as they loaded up in Haley's car._

_She saw his face and knew something was wrong._

_" What's the matter Jamie? " She prodded, not liking the pout he was sporting._

_" How come Lilly has a daddy and I don't? " He asked her and she was taken aback._

_She had two choices, she could be honest or she could lie. She didn't want to lie to her little boy but she couldn't exactly tell him the whole truth either, so she compromised._

_" You have a daddy honey, he's just not able to be with us right now. " She explained, and he looked thoroughly confused._

_" Why? " Was all he asked and she took a deep breath._

_" Before I found out that there was going to be a you, your daddy had to go away and I wasn't able to let him know about you. " It was the truth, sort of. She didn't need to tell her son that his father chose to leave her._

_" Will I ever get to meet him? "_

_" Someday. " She answered, hugging him tightly before closing his door and walking around to the drivers side._

Someday was now and she was scared. After getting the wonderful news from Peyton that he and his girlfriend were indeed living in their apartment complex unnerved her. What made it worse is how easy it was for Nathan to lie about seeing someone.

" Okay, so how are you going to do this? " Lucas answered, sounding as nervous as she felt.

" We're going to meet for lunch and basically let Jamie know that we know each other, explain our marriage and that he is Jamie's dad. " Haley explained cooly, wishing it really could be that easy.

" Sounds like a good game plan. " Peyton said, earning a glare from her boyfriend.

" And what about him seeing Jamie? " Lucas prodded, ignoring his girlfriends commented.

" I guess that depends on how today goes. " Haley replied with a shrug. " I need to get me and Jamie ready to go. "

She quickly took her shower first, before ushering Jamie into the bath. She wanted to look his best for when he officially met Nathan, which meant that he was clean and dressed his khaki shorts and lime green polo shirt. He asked a lot of questions and when she told him they were meeting a friend, he automatically assumed she meant Dave, which reminded her that adult conversations needed to be held when Jamie was fast asleep.

Turning her attention away from Nathan, she was curious to how Jamie felt about her dating.

" You're not unhappy that I am dating, are you Jamie? " She asked him, holding her breath as he appeared to be thinking about it.

" Uncle Lucas said he hasn't seen you smile this much in awhile and I like it when you smile. " Jamie told her truthfully, he did like seeing his momma happy a lot more.

" You don't feel like I am not around as much? " She questioned further, needing her little boy to be okay with all of this.

" No, I still see you all the time. " Jamie replied, grinning goofily.

" You know I love ya, right? " She asked, smiling proudly at her little man.

" Yeah. " He answered, jumping into her arms. " I love you too! "

" Alright, now go put on your shoes, we don't want to be late. " She ordered, slapping him gently on the bottom as she let him go.

She smiled after her child as he ran out of the room. She prayed he would understand what was going on around his. He was a smart child but this was a complex situation that she wasn't even sure she completely understood.

She could remember all the pain Nathan had caused her when he left and didn't want Jamie to feel an ounce of that pain. All of a sudden she wasn't so sure about this anymore but also knew that it needed to be done.

Quickly saying good bye to Lucas and Peyton, promising one Luke one last time that things would be okay, she and Jamie left. They had agreed too meet at Karens, that way she would be able to send Jamie to see Karen so she could lay things out for Nathan.

When they arrived, she saw Nathan sitting in a corner booth, she sent Jamie to the counter where Kieth was sitting. It was obvious that Lucas had called his ' dad ', Keith had adopted him when they were seniors, and asked him to keep an eye on things. She wanted to be angry but she couldn't. He was concerned and she loved him for that. Sliding into the seat across from Nathan, she gave him a hard look before beginning.

" Before I bring Jamie over we need to get a few things straight. " She told him firmly, causing him to become nervous.

" Alright. " He said slowly, watching her expression carefully.

" No lies. I know about the girl you have living with you. " She told him and he immediately began to protest.

" Rachel is just a friend, my manager actually. " He said but she rolled her eyes.

" Managers don't move in with you. Nathan, you don't owe me anything. " She assured him but he continued.

" I am not seeing Rachel, nor am I sleeping with her or any girl for that matter. "

" Secondly, " She continued, not wanting to get into his personal life. " Jamie is the most important person in my life, he doesn't get hurt. " She told him, her voice was low and full of unspoken threats.

" I agree. " He told her softly, the last thing he wanted was for Jamie to hurt. " I think we should talk about us, maybe not right now but sometime. "

" there is no us, Nathan and there hasn't been for a really long time. " She told him, rather harshly.

" You're different. " He commented and she laughed bitterly.

" I guess I have you to thank for that. " And he winced, knowing the truth in his words. " Let me go get Jamie and we can start this. "

He watched as she walked to the bar, being warmly embraced by Kieth. When he'd walked in, both Kieth and Karen looked at him with disgust, not uttering a words as he walked to the back of the restaurant. It's not like he was expecting a parade but not all this hostility. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Jamie's eyes light up at the sight of him, as Haley guided him to their table.

" Jamie, I want you too meet Nathan Scott. " Haley introduced, as Jamie practically bounced into the booth before his mother slid in.

" I met him yesterday, remember Momma, he signed my ball. " Jamie reminded her proudly, his grinning growing wider and wider.

" I've known you're mom for a long time. " Nathan told him, surprised out the excitement that shone in his sons bright blue eyes.

" Really? How come you never told me you knew Nathan Scott? " Jamie asked, turning his focus onto his mother, not noticing the sadness lurking between her brown eyes, but Nathan noticed it.

" Jamie honey, you know how I have two last names? " Haley question and Jamie nodded.

" James Scott. " Jamie spoke up. " You named me James after your first last name. "

" Yes and I got the Scott part after I got married. " She told him and he nodded but not completely following.

" You were married? " Jamie asked in surprise.

" She is married. " Nathan corrected, watching as Jamie's face scrunched up even further.

" I'm married to Nathan honey, and he's your father. " She said and watched as realization washed over her sons handsome features.

" Are we going to live together? " Jamie asked, hope creeping into his voice.

" No. " Haley quickly cut in. " Nathan and I are going to get a divorce, meaning we won't be married anymore. Plus Nathan is going to be living in Seattle, remember he is going to be playing for the sonics. "

" But I am also going to get a place here in Tree Hill so I can be around for you. " Nathan said, watching the surprise flash in Haley's eyes. " And for the next two months I want to spend getting to know you. "

Jamie sat taking all the information in and suddenly something came to him.

" You said you didn't know where he was. " Jamie turned to his mother, upset.

" I didn't know how to explain this too you. " Haley admitted, hating the angry look Jamie was giving her.

" Jamie, listen buddy, this isn't your mothers fault. " Nathan defended Haley, knowing she had done what was right for Jamie all his life, giving up on her dreams. " When I went away, she wasn't able to contact me and let me know about you. "

" Why'd you go away? " Jamie asked him and Nathan swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

" I got accepted to an amazing school that had an incredible basketball team. " Nathan admitted, it leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

" You chose basketball over my mom? " Jamie questioned further.

" Yes. " Nathan said softly, regretting his decision now more than ever.

" Can we go? " Jamie turned abruptly to his mother.

" Are you sure? " Haley asked and Jamie nodded. Nathan watched on in disbelief.

" Jamie... " Nathan started but was cut off by the mature little boy.

" I don't think I want to know you. " Jamie said, sliding out of the seat after his mother.

" Jamie, why don't you go tell Uncle Keith and Aunt Karen good bye while I finish up with Nathan. " Haley suggested and Jamie gloomily walked away, towards the bar.

" Hales... " Nathan began.

" Just give him a few days. " Haley told him, watching after her son.

All Nathan could do was nod. As much as it hurt, a small part of him was expecting that reaction. It surprised him how mature Jamie was, how well he understood everything.

Jamie didn't utter one word the entire car ride home, instead staring out the window in silent anger. It surprised her that he reacted this way but at the same time, she knew jut how smart her little boy way. He figured out pretty quickly that Nathan had chosen basketball over his wife and unknowingly, his unborn child.

One thing she noticed and maybe wasn't a little happy about was that Jamie definitely had Nathans temper. When he was mad, he was mad and would only calm down on his terms. Jamie was rarely mad at her but there was no doubt this time that he was. She wished she could take things back, be a little more honest with him in the past but knew when it came right down to it, she would make the same mistakes all over again.

She followed behind him as he walked up the side walk and thats when she noticed the red head standing at an open apartment door.

" Jamie, go inside and get Uncle Lucas or Aunt Peyton to fix you a snack. " Haley ordered, pretending not to notice the way Jamie didn't even bother answering her.

Haley walked to where the red head stood, leaning against the door jam. The girl wore a knowing smirk that made Haley wanting to slap it off. She'd never felt blatant hostility for someone before but the girl in front of her just brought it out.

" I take it, it didn't go well. " Rachel said, watching the brunette walking slowly up to her.

" You could say that. " Haley agreed, not knowing why she needed to have this conversation, just knowing that she did. " Listen about you and Nathan... I know this is none of my... "

" There is nothing between Nathan and I other than friendship and business. " Rachel assured her, knowing thats what the shorter girl was after.

" That's what he said but tell me, when do managers live with their clients? " Haley questioned, clearly expressing her disbelief.

" Nathan thought I could help him when back the love of his life. " Rachel told her, watching as Haley rolled her eyes. " I tried telling him that it wasn't a good idea but he insisted. Listen Haley, I know we don't know each other and you have no reason to believe what I am about to say but Nathan hasn't been with anyone in as long as I've known him and believe me when I say I tried. "

Haley rolled her eyes again before muttering. " Figures, you look like a slut. "

Rachel's jaw dropped as she watched Haley walking away.

**Once again, please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill**

**Authors notes: So I wanted to have a confrontation between Nathan and Haley that was more fight than anything else but I don't think I wrote it the right way. This story seems too be missing something, or should I say someone. Please read and review**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter eight:**

" I've never seen him this upset. I think this is the first time I've ever not been able to cheer him up. " Haley said, absently stirring her coffee for the last thirty minutes.

" I think it's mixed. " Dave joked, flashing his trademark lazy grin and she couldn't help but smile back. " Just give him time, this is kind of a big deal. "

" I know, I just hate that he's mad at me. " She whined.

Jamie hadn't spoken to her at all since yesterday. He hadn't really spoken to anyone. He just went into his room, threw his mini Duke replica jersey into the garbage and sulked. When they saw Nathan the the courtyard of the apartment complex, Jamie turned and walked the other way. It was clear the boy was mad as hell.

" Jamie seems like a smart kid, he'll come around. " Dave assured her, reaching across the table and grasping hers.

Everything was complicated and she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault. All these years she'd pray that he would come back, tell her he made the biggest mistake of his life and beg her for another chance but now that it was happening, she just wished he would go away again.

" I sure hope you're right. " She mumbled.

The rest of the date was spent talking about outside interest, her music, his football career and now coaching career, how he came to settle on Tree Hill high and how she decided to become a teacher. The more time she spent with Dave, the less time she spent dwelling on Nathan, which was a good thing considering she'd spent the past six years dwelling on him.

Still, she couldn't fully get him out of her head. He'd told Jamie he was going to buy a place in Tree Hill, too be closer to him but did he really mean it or was it just for show. One thing she agreed with him on, is that now more than ever they needed to talk about them. She'd decided it was the only real way she could get closure and that was something she needed for both herself and Jamie.

" Do you ever think about resuming your music career? " Dave questioned but before she could answer, the bell above the door of the coffee shop ding and both their attention we drawn to the couple entering.

She couldn't help but sigh in frustration as Rachel and Nathan walked in. They noticed her right away and it didn't escape her attention at the angry look Nathan cast in Dave's direction. Too his credit, Dave pretended not to notice the look, instead smiling lightly before taking Haley's hand once more.

" Nathan? " He asked and she nodded her head. " We can leave if you want. "

" No, we were here first. I don't want him ruining our night. " She assured him, raising their joined hands, kissing his knuckles lightly before putting their hands back on the table.

The intimate action didn't go unnoticed by Nathan, whose angry expression quickly became one of pure rage. Rachel attempted to hold him back by the arm but Nathan was much stronger and pulled her along with him.

" What the hell is this? " Nathan demanded, yanking his arm away from Rachel's grasp.

" A date. " Dave replied calmly. " One that you are very rudely interrupting. "

" I was talking to **my wife**! Why don't you stay the fuck out of this? " Nathan spat, causing Haley to spring from her seat and get right into his face.

" We might still be married but I haven't been your wife in six years! " She yelled, oblivious to the fact that Dave had gotten out of his chair and was standing beside her. " How dare you come into my life and try to disrupt it. "

" How dare you turn my son against me! " Nathan shouted, equally unaware of Daves presence.

" Why don't we go somewhere else? " Rachel suggested, tugging on Nathans arm once more.

" I **did not** turn Jamie against you, you did that yourself. " She told him, placing her small hands firmly against his chest and pushing with all her strength.

" How in the hell did I do that? " He asked, surprised at her actions but keeping his balance.

" You admitted that you chose basketball over me now he won't even look at a basketball. Go figure, you're only back a few days and you already have your son so fucked up. Good job Dan! "

Nathan opened and closed his mouth a couple times but no sound would come out as her words registered in his head. She'd told him he was just like Dan. It was the one thing that he feared, becoming his father and now thats exactly who he was.

" That was low. " Rachel told her, there was no masking the coldness in her voice.

" But true. " Haley smirked, knowing the effects of what she was saying.

Taking a moment, she looked around the coffee shop and noticed that everyones eyes were glued to their confrontation. She didn't have time to over think it because before she was aware of what was going on, Nathan was in her face and she was more than aware of the rage radiating off of him. He looked like he was going to say something but before he could get the words out, Dave was sliding his arm between them, pushing Haley behind him, coming face to face with Nathan.

" Stay the fuck out of this. " Nathan warned, his voice dangerously calm.

" Why don't you calm down. " Dave ordered, looking Nathan squarely in the eye.

Dave and Nathan were face to face, with Dave being maybe an inch taller than Nathan but their builds very similar. The stand off was uneasy, with Rachel desperately trying to get Nathan to walk away.

" And you called Rachel a whore! " Nathan smirked as he stalked off.

It was Haley's turn to stand there in shock. Did he really just say that to her? Was he trying to imply that she was a whore? She wanted to go after him but Dave kept his hand on her shoulder, restraining her.

" That son of a... " She trailed off, looking up at Dave apologetically. " I am so so sorry. "

" I usually wait until the fifth date to have an awkward stand off with my girlfriends husband. It's refreshing to get that out of the way. " He teased, returning to his chair.

" I really am sor... " He began but he cut her off.

" It's okay, really Haley. I can understand why he got so mad. " Dave assured her. " I wouldn't want to let you go either. "

She blushed at his words. Dave was really sweet and she hated dragging him through her mess.

" This divorce can get really messy. " She told him and he nodded. " The thing is, I don't want to cause you any trouble. "

" You won't. " He said, his expression turning serious. " I really like you and you seem too like me too. "

" I do like you and thats why I don't want too see you get hurt by this. "

" I won't, I'm a big boy. Nathan doesn't scare me. " He smiled gently across the table at her. " I really like you and I don't want to stop seeing you. "

" I don't want to stop seeing you either but... "

" Then don't. Don't let Nathan dictate your life. The way I see it, he's taking enough from you already. "

He was right, Nathan had taking a lot from her. Her freedom, her dreams and most importantly her heart but now she was taking them all back.

" What the hell were you thinking? " Rachel snapped, climbing into the drivers seat of Nathans truck.

" What the hell was I thinking? What the hell was she thinking? " He retorted, still shaking with anger.

" She wasn't doing anything wrong, you're the jackass that ran over there acting like a neanderthal! " Rachel shouted, causing him to stare at her in mild shock.

" She was on a fucking date, we're still married. " He pointed out.

" You've been separated for six years. You knew she was dating, why are you making a big deal out of this? "

" Knowing it and seeing it are two different things. She looked happy and I lost it. " He admitted, rubbing his face tiredly. " How am I supposed to convince her we belong together when she's happy with some other guy? "

" Did you really expect her to just fall into your arms the moment you returned? " Rachel asked, praying that he wasn't indeed that stupid.

" No but... "

" Nate you're one of my best friends and I hate to say this but you just might be six years too late, you might just have to let her go. " Rachel told him, gently as she could.

" I don't think I can. " He admitted softly, resting his head against the cool glass of the passenger side mirror.

" He said what? " Brooke snapped on the other end of the line.

" You heard me the first time. " Haley rolled her eyes as Peyton did the same from her spot next to Haley.

Karen had taking Jamie over night, just to give him some space from Haley. It was evident that Jamie wasn't going to cool down while they were around each other and as much as she hated to admit it, he was right in the way he felt. She had deceived him. Her and Peyton were sitting on Haleys bed with the cell phone on speaker chatting with Brooke.

" Somethings never change, Nathan is still a jackass! " Brooke mumbled causing both girls to laugh.

" Oh and he's got some red headed hoe living with him but trying to tell Haley he's single and has never been with anyone since her. " Peyton added as Brooke snorted in disbelief.

" Why are we wasting our time on Nathan when we should be talking about the new hunk in Tutor girls life? " Brooke questioned and Haley grinned.

" As much as I would love to give you the scoop on Dave, I am keeping this one to myself. " Haley teased. " Besides B, I gotta get some sleep now. I'm moving into the the new house tomorrow. "

" Yeah yeah yeah. " Brooke mumbled.

After the three girls had gotten off the phone, Peyton had offered to help Haley finish packing up the rest of her and Jamies things but Haley had declined. She just wanted some piece to go through the events of earlier in the evening.

When she arrived back at the apartment complex, she'd seen Nathan standing at his door. She half expected him to come at her for round two but he stayed glued to his spot, just staring as she made her way into the apartment she shared with Lucas and Peyton.

After she'd told Lucas about what had happened at the coffee shop, she'd had to beg him not to go after Nathan. The whole situation was messed up and she knew if things didn't get resolved quickly, a lot of innocent people could get hurt, including Jamie and she wanted to avoid that at all costs.

Making a decision, she quietly snuck out of her apartment and made her way over to his. The entire way, she inwardly prayed that she wasn't making a huge mistake that they could talk and listen to each other without blowing up. Once she made it too his door, she knocked softly, praying that Rachel didn't answer. Her prayers were answered, Nathan answered.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him. He was wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts, his muscles standing out. He looked better than she remembered, the sexual attraction she had always felt for him, still clearly there even after all these years.

" Can I help you? " He asked, his voice hard.

" You were right, we do need to talk. " She admitted, subconsciously licking her lips as her eyes still roamed his exposed skin.

" What changed? " He prodded, realizing what she was doing.

He took the opportunity to look her over too. She was standing in front of him, with her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, wearing a wifebeater with no bra and a pair of sleep pants that hung loosely off her hips. He figured she was supposed to be looking unsexy but she was still sexy as hell.

Her body had changed slightly from what he remembered. She was still thin but had more curves, it definitely agreed with her.

" Tonight. " She answered, tearing her gaze from his body and looking into his eyes.

That was a mistake because once she did, all her old feelings of love came back. The feeling that he was the only one for her. She knew she had to fight it, it had been too long and they missed their chance.

" I was thinking about that too. " He admitted, stepping out of the doorway, allowing her to step inside. " I was a little out of line. "

" A little? " She asked, remembering to keep her tone light to avoid a bigger fight.

" A lot actually. " He conceded, placing a hand on her lower back and leading her into the small kitchen. " It hurt seeing you with him. "

" I would say I'm sorry but I'm not Nathan. I like him and I can't help that. You and me, we're done and we've been done for years. All we have to do now is just sign the papers, so why don't you just do that? "

He could hear the desperation in her voice and wanted to give into her request but knowing what it would cost him hurt so bad.

" I was wrong. " He whispered, his voice thick with emotion. " When I left Tree Hill all those years ago, I thought I was doing what was right for us. That one day I would get the second chance I needed with you. I remembered when you got the offer to go on tour and how I reacted. I was selfish Haley and so stupid but I **never** stopped loving you. "

" If you would have come back a year later, I would have giving you another chance but you didn't. " She told him, her heart breaking all over again. " I'm trying to do what's right for me and my son now. I can't just stop the life I am building just because you're here now, it doesn't work that way. "

" I know that. " He said simply, avoiding his gaze. " But I can't give up on us. "

" You have to. "

" What about Jamie? " Nathan asked, suddenly finding his hands very interesting,

" I can't make you give up your rights to him and now that he knows who you are, that wouldn't be the best thing to do. I think we should try talking to him. I think if we make a conscious effort to make him see what a jerk you're not, then you might have a fighting chance with him. " She answered, unsure if she believed it or not.

" You called me Dan. " He reminded her, it still hurt thinking about what she had said and she winced at his words.

" I was mad and I didn't mean it. " She explained, feeling badly for what she'd said.

" But you were right. " He said, finally meeting her eyes. " I am my father, I let basketball decide my life, I left the woman I love and a child behind. I may not have known about the baby but I knew about you. Jamie has every right to hate me and so do you but I promise, I am going to spend the rest of my life making it up to him and to you. "

" If you really want to make it up to me, sign the papers and don't make this harder on me than it has too be. " She pleaded and he nodded.

" I'll sign the papers, in two months. " He agreed but only on his conditions.

**Please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill **

**Authors notes: Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter nine:**

" Aunt Peyton worked really hard on that for you, we can't just paint over it. " Haley told her son, as they both stood looking at the mural of a basketball court an the wall of his new bedroom.

" I don't want it! " He shouted, causing his mother to be slightly startled by his outburst.

" James Lucas Scott! I get that you're mad but you will not raise your voice too me. " Haley reprimanded him and he shrugged his shoulder, giving her a hard stare before turning his gaze back to the offending wall. " I don't get it, I thought you would be happy to find out your idol was your father. "

" He doesn't want me. " Jamie mumbled and Haley looked at him sadly.

" Of course he does honey, that's why he came back. " Haley told him, sitting down on his brand new bed.

" But he's leaving again. " Jamie said, taking the spot next to his mother.

" Yes he is but he also said he is buying a place in Tree Hill so that he can be here during the off season. " Haley explained, watching the display of emotions across her sons face.

" You always say we're a package deal, that if they don't want me, then they don't really want you. " Jamie told her, and she remembered her words to Lucas not to long ago. " If Nathan doesn't want you then he really doesn't want me. "

" Baby, this is different, you're his son. Of course he wants you. " Haley tried to reassure him but was doubting whether or not she was getting through to him. " Do you want to talk to Nathan, tell him how you feel? "

Jamie shrugged. " I guess. "

" We'll go the cafe and I will hang out with Karen while you and Nathan talk and if you want to leave at any time, we'll go. " She promised and he nodded.

Nathan sat in a corner booth, tapping his fingers nervously on the table. He'd been surprised when Haley had called him and told him that Jamie was wanting to see him. Karen stood behind the counter, staring at him sending off not so friendly vibes, he wanted to say hi but Lucas' mom scared him a little. She didn't even come over to see if he needed anything.

It wasn't long before Haley entered the cafe, holding the door open for Jamie. He was surprised when Jamie walked over to the table but Haley went over to Karen and took a seat at the counter.

" Hi, Jamie. " Nathan smiled, uneasily.

" Hi. " Jamie replied, climbing into the booth across of Nathan.

" I was glad when your mom called and said you wanted to see me. " Nathan told him, wishing he knew what was going through Jamie's head.

" I don't know how to say this. " Jamie mumbled, taken Nathan slight aback.

" Say what? " Nathan prodded.

" I don't like you. " Jamie said and Nathan felt his heart break. " I don't like what you did to my mom. "

Nathan nodded, knowing that is some small way that this could happen. He'd always feared that his child would feel the same about him that he felt about his own father.

" I made a mistake. " Nathan admitted slowly, mentally trying to figure the best way to explain to the child. " One that I wish I had never made because I have spent the past six years regretting it. "

" But you did. " Jamie reminded him.

" I understand how you feel Jamie but I would like to get to know you though. " Nathan told him. " I hope that one day we can be close and you call look at me as your dad. "

" Mama said I should give you a chance. " Jamie told him, and Nathan was appreciative of his wife. " She said just because you don't want her doesn't mean that you don't want me. "

Nathans heart sank even further.

" It's not like that Jamie, I love your mom very much. "

" Then why? Why did you leave? " His voice broke but he was trying to understand.

" Because I was scared. " Nathan admitted, although it was to the wrong person. Haley should be the one he confessed these things to, not their son. " You're mother is such an incredible person and she was being offered things that I couldn't give her. I might have been a little jealous, so when Oak Lake recruited me, I went. I took advice from people I shouldn't have and I have regretted it every single day that I have been away. "

Haley watched out of the corner of her eye, wanting to know what was being said but at the same time, Jamie needed this time alone with his father. Still it killed her, watching the sad look on her little boys and seeing the same sad look on Nathans face.

" Lucas tells me your back into the dating world. " Karen said, causing Haley too look away from her ' husband ' and son.

" Yes I am actually. " Haley smiled. " His name is Dave. "

Karen smiled as well, although hers carried a little more wisdom behind it.

" Is he nice? " Karen prodded when Haley offered no other details.

" Very. I'll bring him in here one night but you can't tell Lucas. I am actually afraid of when school starts and they meet. " When Karen looked confused, Haley continued. " Dave is Tree Hill highs newest Varsity coach. "

" Wow. " Karen commented. " You should be worried, Lucas is really wanting to give his ' you hurt Haley, I hurt you! ' speech. He's only gotten to give it once and that was on you know who. "

Haley couldn't help but laugh. Lucas had made it his business to have Haley's back, especially after the whole Nathan thing. In college, Lucas' friends all found her attractive but when they learned she came attached with a kid, they didn't push it.

" Did you offer him anything to drink? " Haley asked, noticing Nathans table devoid of any beverages.

" Nope. " Karen replied, smiling innocently as Haley rolled her eyes.

" Why am I not surprised? " Haley questioned, getting up from her spot and going behind the counter.

She fixed a chocolate milk for Jamie and a coke for Nathan before carrying them over to their table. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't doing it so she could spy on them and hear what was being said. She arrived just in time to hear Nathan say that he regretted his time away.

" How's it going? " Haley asked her son, placing his drink down in front of him and stroking his hair.

" Good. " He answered simply, his tone still sad but had lost most of the anger.

" That's good sweetie. Do you want anything to eat? " She asked, handing Nathan his coke.

" No thanks. " Jamie answered.

" How about you? " Haley asked, turning to Nathan.

" Yeah, I could use some mac and cheese. " He said and for a moment he thought she was about to smile.

" I'll go see if Karen has any. " She told him, turning and walking away.

Both Jamie and Nathan stared after her for a minute. Jamie broke the silence.

" I don't have to call you dad, do I? " Jamie asked, and Nathan tensed up slightly.

" Not if you don't want to. " Nathan answered, wishing that Jamie would call him dad.

" Good, because your not." Jamie told him.

" He said that? " Rachel questioned, as she sat a full box of pizza in front of Nathan.

" Yep. Talk about a heart punch. " Nathan replied sadly.

He couldn't be angry. At least Jamie was going to give him a chance. He just didn't want to see Nathan as his father just yet. As soon as Haley had brought Nathan his mac and cheese, she and Jamie left, leaving him all alone with his thoughts and his cheesy pasta.

" That really sucks. " Rachel said, placing her hand over his soothingly.

" I deserve it. Haley, Jamie and I are going to go out and have dinner friday. Jamie doesn't want to spend time with me alone and Haley and I figured it would be better this way until I built up some trust with him. " Nathan explained, pulling his hand out of her grasp and picking up a slice.

" Maybe a little family time will be good for you. All of you. " Rachel told him, pointedly.

" Maybe. " He agreed softly, wondering if his son would ever love him and whether is wife could ever forgive him. " Maybe I should just sign the papers and get out of her life. " He said it more to himself than to Rachel.

He was dying inside. The fact that he was not only hurting Haley but now Jamie as well, was killing him. Maybe he should have just signed the papers and not come to Tree Hill at all. Maybe he was a son of bitch just like his own father.

Years had gone by and not one day had Haley not crossed his mind. She was the first thing he thought of when he woke up and the last thing he thought of when he'd gone to bed, hell she had been the major part of every dream he had. Every game night, he'd say a silent prayer before hanging the chain that held his wedding band up, that one day he would be the man she deserved.

" I'm going to go out tonight. " Rachel told him. " You want to go? "

" No, I think I am just gonna go down to the river court and shoot around a little bit. " He replied, picking up his empty plate and carrying it the sink.

" Don't wait up. " She grinned and he chuckled.

" I wouldn't dream of it. " Nathan grinned.

" I don't really know what they talked about, I just know that we all agreed that when Jamie and Nathan saw each other I would be there, at least until Jamie was comfortable with Nathan. " Haley told Lucas and Peyton as they sat in the living room of her new house.

" Do you really think that's wise? " Peyton asked, before taking a sip of her wine.

" He said after the two months were up, he'd sign the divorce papers. I think I should bide my time and place nice. " Haley answered, while Lucas shook his head.

" Basically he is manipulating you into doing things on his terms. " Lucas told her, disgusted at his brothers behavior. " That is total bullshit! "

" What does that mean for Dave? " Peyton asked, placing a hand on her boyfriends thigh in an attempt to keep him calm.

" It doesn't really mean anything for Dave, we're still going to see each other but we're taking things slow. " She informed them, smiling. " Really slow. "

" Speaking of Dave, when are we meeting him? " Lucas questioned, really wanting to meet his best friends newest boyfriend.

" Not for awhile. " Haley teased almost laughing as Lucas broke out into a scowl. " Things are going good, I don't want you to scare him away. "

Peyton laughed as Lucas grinned proudly. " Yeah, Luke would definitely try and scare him away. "

" If he's a nice guy, he won't let me scare him away. " Lucas pointed out.

" Doesn't work that way, Scott. " Haley laughed, happily enjoying the time spent with her best friends.

Rachel sat perched on her barstool, scanning the crowd of talent. She saw a lot of lonely men and women looking for love but she was just looking for fun. So far the only one to catch her eye was the bar tender and she was fairly certain he was gay.

" Can I buy you a drink? " A deep male voice said from beside her.

She was ready to shoot him down but the moment she met his sparkling green eyes, all she could do was smile.

" Sure you can. " She smiled, instantly recognizing the man beside her.

He raised his hand, signaling for the bar tender.

" A Sam Adams and whatever the lady wants. " He smiled easily at her.

" Tequilla sunrise. " She replied, the bar tender nodding and walking away.

Once the man behind the bar was at the other end, fixing their order, he held out his hand.

" I'm Dave. " He flashed her a sexy grin.

She couldn't help but wonder if he remembered her from the night before, he didn't seem too. This was actually perfect, once Nathan got a hold of this information, he might actually have a fighting chance with his wife.

" Rachel. " She grinned, easily, allowing him to take her small hand in his larger one.

**Yeah I know, I'm mean but at least I am good at it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own One Tree Hill**

**Authors notes: I was quite pleased with the reaction I got out of last chapter. This chapter isn't as long because I edited a lot out of it. **

**Rating: M for violence, language and strong sexual contents.**

**Chapter ten:**

Pain. It's all Rachel felt when her back slammed into the concrete wall. She opened her mouth the protest but his tight grip around her throat kept her from breathing, let alone talking. In an attempt to create a little bit of space between herself and her attacker, she placed and open palm on his chin and pushed, but she was already feeling weak from the amount of alcohol she'd consumed and the lack of oxygen she was taking in.

" Stupid bitch! " Dave muttered, as her eyes began to grow heavy. " Didn't think I knew who you were, did you? "

Releasing her throat, he smiled grimly as she gasped for air. Eying her up and down, he smirked at how she was dressed. The skirt she was wearing was far too short and it was obvious she wasn't wearing panties and her white shirt was low cut, showing off her black bra. She'd come out to get fucked and that's exactly what she was going to get.

Without warning, he slapped her. She could feel the blood trickle down her mouth and the hurt as it resonated throughout her entire head. She had a taser in her purse but it had gotten thrown down the alleyway. His hand returned to her throat, as his free hand began working his belt buckle.

" You're going to send a message to Nathan for me, bitch. " He told her, before slamming into her.

Lucas stood in the shadows, just watching as Nathan ran through countless drills. It really was like poetry in motion, Nathan had a talent. He waited until Nathan stood center court, his hands on his knees catching his breath before making his presence known.

" You still want to fight? " Lucas asked, letting out an amused chuckle as Nathan spun around in surprise. The smile dropping as Nathan tensed up.

" Yeah. I hate you, you know that? " Nathan glared at him, not making any effort into conceal the contempt he felt.

" I know. " Lucas told him, stopping as the brothers stood face to face. " Jamie reminds me a lot of you. "

" He's not liking me too much right now. " Saying it hurt him.

" For so long it's just been him and Haley, it's going to take him time to get used to there being a you. " Lucas told him. " She's a really good mom, Nate. She's giving up a lot for that little boy, he's her whole life. "

" I can see that for myself. " Nathan nodded in agreement, Haley was an amazing mom. He'd never doubted that.

" I heard you interrupted her date with Dave. " Lucas grinned and Nathan shook his head with a small smile.

" Yeah, I kind of acted like a jackass. Classic Nathan Scott bullshit. " Nathan admitted, knowing he should feel slightly guilty but he didn't. " Have you met that joker? "

Shaking his head, Lucas said. " She thinks I'll scare him away. "

" How's the knee? " Nathan asked, looking down at Lucas' right knee.

" Strong. " Lucas replied simply, without bitterness.

" Can I ask you something? " Nathan asked, closing his eyes in debate on whether he should or shouldn't be asking Lucas these things.

" I can't promise I'll answer. " Lucas replied, following Nathan as he sat down on the court.

" How has Haley been? " Nathan asked, not going with the question he wanted to ask but figured he could build up too it.

" Good. I know thats probably not what you wanted to hear but it's the truth. It was rough for awhile, she'd thought about getting an abortion at first but it went against everything she believed in. She decided to keep the baby as opposed to giving him up for adoption. Brooke moved into the apartment with her, which was great because Brookes father paid most the bills. When high school ended and college began, me and Peyton got an apartment with Haley and Jamie so we could help her out. " Lucas told him, honestly.

" Why didn't you tell me? I mean, you saw me those times and you never said a fucking word. " He needed to know, was he really that bad of a person that nobody wanted him involved with his sons life.

" When Haley found out she was pregnant, she was dead set against telling you. She felt that if she decided to have the abortion that you'd try and force her into keeping the baby and if she decided to keep the baby, you'd push her into an abortion. Once she made up her mind though, she decided to tell you but the only way she could do that was through letters, letters which you sent back without even bothering to read. Eventually she got a phone call from some lawyer saying that if she continued to harass you, that a restraining order would be issued, so she gave up. " Nathan looked up at his brother, surprise evident on his face. " After that, she figured out that she and the baby were better off without you knowing. "

" but why didn't you tell me? " Nathan questioned again, feeling his eyes begin to sting.

" She asked me not too and like I told you that night all those years ago, I was choosing Haley over you. She's my best friend Nate and I will do anything I have to to protect her. Even if that means fighting you. " Lucas' voice was low but intense as he spoke those words to his little brother.

" You'll loose. " Nathan warned him, his voice hoarse.

" So you say. " Lucas smirked.

Haley stood at the kitchen sink, washing what was left of the dinner dishes as her cell phone buzzed on the counter next to her. Picking it up, she smiled as she saw whose name was displayed on the front screen.

" Hi, Dave. " She grinned, she couldn't help it, he made her feel giddy.

" Hey beautiful. How's the house? " He asked, his tone soft and caring.

" Great, although I think we're going to have to repaint Jamie's bedroom. " She told him, shouldering the phone and picking up a dish towel to dry off her hands. " How was your night? "

" Oh it was good. Stayed home and played on my PS3. " He replied easily. " It could have been better, I could have been spending my time with you. Do you want to get together tomorrow night for dinner. "

" I want to but I can't. " She responded regretfully. " Jamie and I are having dinner with Nathan. "

He was silent on his end of the line and for a moment, Haley actually thought he had hung up on her.

" Are you sure that's a good idea? " Dave questioned, his light tone replaced with a tense one.

" Jamie wants to get to know Nathan but doesn't want to spend any alone time with him just yet. " Haley explained, slightly taken aback by his mood change. " Did you maybe want to get together afterwards? "

" No that's alright. You just go and enjoy ' family ' night and I'll call you some other time. " He snapped and quickly hung up the phone.

Haley stood there staring at the cell phone in her hand, in slight shock. Never had she expected Dave to react that way and was a little hurt hat he had. Hadn't he been the one encouraging her to let Jamie and Nathan hammer things out so their wouldn't be any regrets on any of their parts.

It was two thirty when Nathan heard the front door open and Rachel come stumbling in. She'd been right when she'd warned him not to wait up but he hadn't been able to sleep since his confrontation with Lucas. He had so many thoughts running through his head and he couldn't wait to talk to Rachel. He could count on her to give him her honest opinion, holding nothing back.

Pulling the covers off of him, he climbed out of bed and pulled on his basketball shorts. As an after thought, he pulled a t-shirt out of his drawer and put it on as well, if Rachel was drunk and horny she would have no problem coming on to him and he hated having to reject her. Opening his bedroom door, he came face to face with a bloody and battered Rachel.

" What the hell? " His voice was broken and his heart was pounding so hard in his chest he was surprised it hadn't jumped out yet.

Her left eye was blackened and her lips were swollen. Her nose had obviously bled at one point with the amount a dried blood that was covering it. Her shirt was ripped and barely covered anything. Whoever had gotten a hold of her had certainly intended for her to feel every ounce of pain they inflicted.

" We need to get you to the hospital, Rach. " He told her, scooping her up into his arms but she fought against him.

" No. " She whispered, pleadingly. " I just need to take a shower. "

" Rachel, you really need... " But he was cut off by his friends broken sobs.

" Nathan, I can't... I just need to take a shower. " She told him again and despite his better judgment, he carried her into her bedroom.

Without words, he quickly helped her strip down and helped her shower, never once realizing how uncomfortable the situation should have been. She was his best friend and he would do anything for her, including killing the creep who had done this too her.

Once she was cleaned and wrapped up in an over sized towel, he went into the kitchen and pulled the ice pack out of the freezer and the first aide kit that they stored in the pantry. He could feel his body shaking with rage but held his self together for her sake, him being calm was the only way she was going to feel comfortable enough to talk to him.

" Rach, I need you too tell me what happened. " He'd told her, as he knelt down in front of her to inspect some of her wounds. " Who did this? "

She looked at him for a moment and for once he couldn't read her emotions.

" I need to go back to Durham. " She told him, her voice breaking. " Once I tell you, I can't stay here. "

He nodded but he wasn't sure if Durham was the place to go. It wasn't far enough away from here.

" Why don't you go to Seattle, you can set everything I need up there. " He suggested but she shook her head.

" He'll look for me there. "

" Who? "

" Dave. "

**please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is basically an open apology for not updating any of my stories. As I am sure many of you have heard about hurricane Ike, I was one of the many people who lost everything. Luckily enough I have a great friend and family base that will make rebuilding easier. My heart goes out to everyone who has also be effected by Ike. I will be updating, I am writing a little bit everyday and I will try and have something posted in the near future.**

**Thnx**

**Ryn**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own one tree hill

**Authors notes: **Yes I know this has been a long wait for this chapter. I stole this opening of this from the Jake/Nikki scene, it just kind of fit. I would like to thank Kimber for actually watching the episode that kind of inspired me to work on this chapter. Again, sorry for the wait.

**Chapter 11:**

" It was a wensday… " The soft voice said from behind him.

He didn't turn around, he didn't need too. " What was? "

" The day I realized you weren't coming back. " He thought he heard her voice crack and it crushed him.

He finally turned around. It was late and the river court at night wasn't some place for a woman. It might have been Tree Hill but things had changed since the years when this used to be their place.

" So why'd you wait so long to file for divorce? " He wasn't sure he wanted to know but the question had been asked and was now out there.

" Honestly? " He nodded. " I didn't know how to let you go. "

" So why now? " He needed to know what was different, was it Dave?

" It's time for us to move on. It's time for me to move on. " He could see the tears in her eyes now and he could feel his own build up.

" Now it's me who doesn't know how to let go… " He whispered.

" Don't! " Her voice was harsh and he looked up in surprise. " You let go a long time ago, Nathan. You left me so don't you dare act like a fucking victim. "

" I'm not… " He cleanched his jaw, not sure how to say what he needed too.

" You are! Why'd you come back, Nate? " She fired out and he looked up, startled. " Would you have come back had I not filed for divorce? "

He closed his eyes, he would have, wouldn't he? " No. " He whispered.

She choked back a sob. " When you left, I had to pick up the pieces, learn how to live again. When you leave again, I'll be doing it again but this time, it won't just be my heart you break. "

" I wasn't there like a should have been. I can sit here all day and put the blame on you for not telling me but in the end, it's still all my fault. " He sat down on the cold cement of the court. " I love you Hales, I always will. I'm not going to abandon my child again. "

" You'll be gone in a couple months, what kind of a relationship can you maintain living across the country? " She rationalized.

" I'm not going to abandon my child again. " He simply repeated.

" You know what's really sad? " He shook his head. " He used to idolize you, the basketball god. In the end, he won't even have that. "

He watched as she turned and walked away, praying to god that she was wrong but knowing deep down that she might be right.

*********************************NaLeY*****************************

She pulled her car into the driveway, checking her rearview mirror she made sure Jamie was still awake. She was thankful that he was, her baby was getting far to big for her to be carrying inside. Normally she didn't like him being awake this late and would have left him too spend the night with Lucas and Peyton but after her run in with Nathan, she felt it best to bring him home with her.

Open the back door, he got out and followed closely behind her towards the front door.

" Jamie, get back in the car. " She gently ordered, finding her front door standing wide open.

" What's wrong momma? " He asked, his blue eyes looking past her and into the house.

" Nothing. " She lied. " Go get back in the car. Now. "

She began back up towards the car, never taking her eyes off the front door. She had locked it before leaving, she knew that for a fact. Opening the drivers side door, she slid behind the wheele, closing her door and hitting the automatic lock.

She was back at Lucas' and Peytons in a matter a minutes, guiltly banging on their door. The door swung open, revealing a very disheveled Lucas, with a worried looking Peyton behind him.

" What the hell, Hales? " Lucas questioned, plucking Jamie out of her arms and handing him to Peyton.

" Someone broke into my house… " She felt the panic rise to the surface. " When I got home my door was standing wide opened. "

" Is anything missing? " Peyton questioned, smoothing Jamies blonde hair down as she rocked him back and forth.

" I… I don't know. " She stammered. " I didn't even go inside, I got scared and bolted. "

" You did the right thing, Hales. " Luke assured her, moving her inside and closing the apartment door. " I'll go check it out but too be on the safe side, maybe you and Jamie should just crash here tonight. "

" I'll go with you. " She offered,holding steadfast as he began to protest. " I'll be fine besides if anything is missing, we'll have to call the cops and since it's my house and all… "

" Fine but you and Jamie are still staying here tonight. " He insisted, moving to the couch and slipping on his shoes.

" I'll go find you something big and heavy. " Peyton offered, going into their bedroom and coming out with a baseball bat.

***************************NaLeY***************************

" The locks busted. " He whispered, shining the flashlight on said object. " Maybe you should just wait in the car. "

" Maybe we should just call the cops, let them come search the house. " Haley suggested, feeling her stomache burn from nerves.

" It'll be okay Hales, just go call the cops… " She shook her head violently.

" Lucas Scott, you are not going in… " Her words died as they heard glass breaking from inside the house

" Haley, go… " He yelled, running through the open door with his flashlight and baseball.

Lucas! " She called out before turning on her heel and running towards her car.

Out of nowhere, she felt someone grab her arm. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Balling up her fist, she began swinging.

" Jesus christ Hales… " It was Nathans voice and she opened her eyes, looking closely at him.

" What the hell are you doing here? " She demanded, angrily.

" Jogging home. What is going on? " He returned, looking towards her open door.

" Shit! " She remembered her house and Lucas. " Someone broke into my house, Luke's in there now. "

He quickly let her go and charged into the house. He tip toed as quietly as he could, searching for his big brother. Barely able to hear him, Nathan followed what little noise Lucas was making. He ducked down just in time to miss the baseball bat swinging at his head.

" Damn it Luke! " Nathan shouted, his heart rate increasing.

" You? " Lucas cried out in surprise. " You broke in to Haleys house? "

" What? No! I was just jogging by and saw her run… " He trailed off, hearing something crash in the back of the house. The two brothers looked at each other and run towards the back room. Haleys room.

**********************************************************

" Whoever it was got away. " The officer told them, Haley stood between both Scott brothers.

" Really? I didn't fucking know that. " Nathan spat out sarcastically.

" Nathan, stop. " Haley warned tiredly.

" Nothing was missing? " The cop ignored Nathan and focused his attention on Haley.

" Some photo's but nothing major. " Haley answered.

" Did you get any prints? " Lucas asked the cop, his arms folded over his chest.

" Yes but unless we have a suspect on file, they'll be useless. " The cop replied, once more turning his attention to the petite woman. " What kind of photo's? "

" A couple pictures of me and my son. " Haley answered and Nathan tensed up.

" Do you think it was someone who knows her? " He had a terrifying thought, one he couldn't shake.

" Since they took something that has no monatary value and is so personal, I'd say yes. " The cop answered bluntly and Haley looked up at Nathan with fear in her large brown eyes. " I don't think it's safe for you to stay there tonight, at least until the locks are fixed. "

" She'll stay with me. " Lucas said, she didn't fight him.

After a few more questions, the three left. Since Nathan lived in the same complex as Lucas, he rode with them. The silence was awkward.

When he got back to his own apartment, he made some phone calls. If it was who he thought it was, then thant person would not get another opportunity to harm his wife or child.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Authors notes: ** Last chapter I did not make a mistake with the whole Nathan/ Dave situation. I meant to make a note of that at the bottom of the chapter but forgot to do that before I posted. Secondly, thanks to those wishing me well after IKE, sadly it is a slow proccess but everything is coming along great. I should have new chapters of ' I pray ' and ' the chosen path ' up by this weekend but it's a difficult week so I can't make any promises. Lastly I want to send out a special shout out to my cousin Jo Jo: I know it's hard but I love you girl, keep your head up.

**Chapter: 12**

" Thanks for meeting me… " He said, sliding into the booth.

" You said it was important. " His companion said, looking him over.

" It is. You know I'd never come to you otherwise. " He wrung his hands nervously, he really didn't like dealing with Daunte.

" Let's just cut to the chase, Nate. " Daunte narrowed his eyes at the younger guy. What do you need? "

" There's this guy… " He began and Daunte laughed loudly.

" So the rumors are true. I never would have pegged you as gay… " He said loudly, causing the other patrons in the small, rundown café to turn and look at him.

" I'm not gay! " He tried to shout but it came out in a harsh whisper. " I am married though… "

" Since when? " Daunte questioned in disbelief.

" For a long time, longer than you've known me but that's not the point. " He snapped.

" So what is the point? " Daunte began getting impatient and he wasn't the type of man you wanted to keep waiting.

" I came back to Tree Hill because my wife filed for divorce and I found out that she had my baby… She's dating this guy named Dave. " Nathan explained.

" How sweet but why do you need to envolve me? " Daunte was confused but intrigued.

" Dave raped Rachel. " Nathan spit out and Daunte tensed up.

Nathan had known Daunte for a few years and the one thing he knew for sure what that Daunte hated rapists. He hated wife beaters. He hated violance with against women all together.

" Rachel? The hott red head Rachel? "

" That would be the one. " Nathan confirmed. " And he broke into Haleys house. "

" Haley is the ex wife? " Nathan glared.

" She's still my wife. " Nathan informed him.

" So, what do you need from me? " Daunte repeated.

" I need a few things actually, the first being I need someone to watch over Haley and Jamie without Haley knowing their there. " Nathan told him. " Secondly, I need someone to find out everything they can find out about Dave. "

" You know what Nate, since you're such a good friend and because I hate guys like him, I'm going to do this for you. I'm going to send Bear to tail your girl he just needs to know what she looks like. "

" I'll get a photo. " Nathan replied, grateful for this favor being granted.

" Now I'm going to need something… "

" Anything. "

**********************************NaLeY*****************************

" I still think you should just come stay at the apartment with us. " Lucas told her, still kneeling in front of the door, fixing the busted lock.

" We'll be fine, Luke. You worry too much. " Haley teased, thankful that he did worry.

" I'm just saying, the cops said that it was someone who knew you. They might come back. " He warned.

" No, what he said was that it ' might be ' someone who knew me. Might being the key word. " She countered, wanting to believe that it was a random break in.

" Do you think Nathan was envolved? " He asked after a moment of silence.

She furrowed her brows in thought before answering. " No, Nathan is a lot of things but he's not that type of a person. "

" Yes and whoever did it was still in the house when he showed up on the scene. " Lucas conceded, still trying to rack his brain on who could do such a thing.

" Do you think Jamie could crash with you and Peyton tonight? " Haley asked, obviously trying to change the subject. " I'm having drinks with Dave tonight. "

" How are things going with Dave? " Lucas questioned, feeling slightly uneasy about his best friends new beau but not sure why. He just chalked it up too her still being married to Nathan.

" Slowly. " She grumbled. " With Nathan being in town, I'm having to split my time between dealing with him and spending time with Dave. "

" Why? " Lucas asked, confused. " Why would you have to spend time with Nathan? "

" Jamie doesn't want to spend time alone with Nathan just yet but wants too get to know him. " Haley explained. " Plus, I'm not completely comfortable with Nathan being alone with Jamie. "

" Do you think Nathan would do something to Jamie or take him? " Lucas prodded, standing up from his spot. " The lock is fixed. "

" Thanks Luke. " She handed him the bottle of water she held. " I don't think Nathan would ever hurt Jamie or even take him but considering he just found out about his child, I just don't know anymore… "

The back door opened, and Peyton and Jamie came running in.

" Hey Jimmy Jam, did you have fun with aunt Peyton? " Haley asked as Jamie launched himself into her arms.

" Totally! " The boy grinned. " She let me use her water colors and I made some pictures. "

Haley looked over at Peyton, who was wrapped up in Lucas' arms. " Did she? " Her son nodded vigorously. " Wow, that was sweet of her. Did you bring them home for me too see? "

" They are drying but you can bring them home tomorrow. " Peyton told her.

" I made one for dad… " Jamie faltered. " I mean Nathan… "

Lucas and Peyton watched Haley, as if trying to gauge her reaction.

" Jamie, you know you can call Nathan ' daddy ' if you want to, right? " Haley questioned, kneeling down to her sons level.

He nodded but turned his attention to a spot on the floor.

" I don't want too. " Jamie was mature for his age, sometimes he understood things a little too well.

" Hales, we're going to go. " Lucas interrupted, knowing that this was something Haley and Jamie needed to work out in privacy.

She watched her friends leave before grabbing Jamies hand and bringing him to the couch.

" I know we've never talked about this but I think it's time that we do. I know you are aware that there is some tension between Nathan and I but he is your father and he loves you so much. " She tried to explain, hoping tha she would get through too him.

" Why did he leave us? " Jamie asked, his voice trembled only slightly.

" When he left, he didn't know about you. I didn't know about you. " Haley answered truthfully.

" Why did you marry him? " Jamie questioned and she could see from the look on his face that he wanted to know all about them all a couple.

" I loved him. " She answered simply.

" But why? " He pussed, he needed to know.

" I can't give you a specific reason. " She replied honestly. " Nathan can be a really good guy, sometimes he makes mistakes but he has the best of intentions. "

" He's going to leave again. " Her son mumbled, and he heart broke a little.

" He is but he's going to come back at the end of the season. " At least that's what he had promised. " And maybe we can go out to Seattle and watch him play. " He nodded but still wore that same sad expression. " We're having dinner tonight with Nathan, you should get to know him. "

" I will. " Jamie said and she reached out and ruffled his hair lovingly.

***********************************MTAM************************************

He let out a sigh of relief when he watched them walk into the resteraunt. He had been worried about them all day, even though he knew they were safe with Lucas.

" Sorry we're late. " She apologized and he leaned forward and kissed her cheek before leaning down and hugging Jamie.

It didn't go unnoticed by him how she tensed up and he mentally kicked himself. He wanted to move forward not fall back and he needed to play his cards right.

" It's okay, I'm just happy you're here. " He smiled, pulling out two chairs, one for her and one for Jamie. " How was your day, Jamie? "

" Good. " Jamie smiled, it was small but it was still there. " What did you do today? " He gave Haley a secretive glance and she gave a slight nodd before picking up her menu.

Nathan was caught off guard and sputtered for a second before formulating an intelligent response.

" Oh, I had a buisness meeting this morning and then I worked out. " Nathan replied.

" A meeting? " Haley raised her eye brows. " I thought Rachel handled all that for you? "

" Rachel had to go away for awhile. " He left it simple, not wanting to get into detail.

" Is she your girlfriend? " Jamie cut in and Nathan swallowed hard.

" What? No. She's my manager, she handles all my career stuff… " Nathan clarified, stressing that their relationship was a professional one. " And she's a great friend but she is not a girlfriend. "

" Are you excited to play in the NBA? " His son questioned further. " Momma said you worked really hard to accomplish your dreams and that we should be really proud of you. "

" I did work very hard but it stopped being my dream a long time ago. " He looked at Haley as he said this. " I kind of let other people run my life and that's how I ended up where I am now. "

" We're not going to do this Nathan. " Haley told him in a low, warning tone.

" I know. " He replied. " All I am saying, maybe it would still be my dreams had I done it my way. "

A tall, slender teenage boy walked up the their table. " Hi, I'm Marcus, I'll be your waiter. I am very sorry about the wait, what can I get you to drink? "

" He.. " Haley pointed to Jamie. " Needs a sprite but could you put it in a to go cup? "

" Yes Ma'am. " Marcus smiled warmly.

" Can I get a water with lemon. " She finished.

" Sure. " Marcus smiled once more.

" I'll have the same as the lady. " Nathan told him.

" Yes sir. " Marcus' eyes met Nathans and the boy grinned broadly. " You're Nathan Scott! "

" Yes I am. " Nathan nodded once, really wishing the ground would open up and swallow him.

" I'll be right back with your drinks… " Marcus turned and walked away, which Nathan was thankful for.

" Oh my god! " Haley mocked. " You're Nathan Scott! "

He was glad she was being playful and decided it was safe for him as well.

" Oh my god! " He returned. " It's Haley James Scott! You're like only the best singer ever. " He said in a fake, valley girl tone.

" James. " She told him simply and he looked confused. " Haley James was my proffesional name. No Scott. "

" It'll always be Scott too me. " He told her sincerely, the tension mounting. " So Jamie… " He decided to break the focus for the moment, bringing it back to the one person it never should have left. " What are you doing tomorrow? "

" Hmmm. " Jamie pretending to think about it. " Mostly playing. "

" And painting your room. " Haley reminded him, hoping that he had changed his mind.

" Oh yeah, I forgot about that. " Jamie mumbled and Haley began to laugh.

" We can leave the mural up there for just a little while longer if you'd like… " Haley offered.

" No. " Jamie shook his head.

The rest of dinner went by with Jamie and Nathan taking turn asking each other questions. Occaisionally Nathan would ask Haley something and it didn't go unnoticed by him that her answers were always vague. Finally it was over.

Checking her watch, she turned to Nathan.

" Jamie is staying the night with Lucas and Peyton tonight, do you think that since you live in the same complex, maybe you could drop him off? " She asked, smiling at him softly. " That's if Jamie doesn't mind? Do you sweetie? "

" I don't mind. " Jamie told her, shifting foot to foot uncomfortably.

" It's no problem. " Nathan smiled, looking over to where his son stood.

" Great. " She smiled brightly. " I have his stuff in my car. "

Luckily they had parked right next to each other, so it was easy to retreave his over night bag and car seat. Securing the seat in his truck, he watched Jamie climb in and expertly buckle himself in. Then he turned to Haley.

" Quiet night in? " He asked, raising his eyebrows.

" No exactly. " She told him. " Going to meet Dave for drinks. "

His blood ran cold, Daunte couldn't possibly have protection in place yet. " Becareful. " Is all he could lamely say.

" I will. " She moved passed him, leaning forward into his truck and giving Jamie a kiss on his cheek. " Be good for uncle Lucas and aunt Peyton, okay Jimmy Jam? "

" I will Momma. " He promised.

" I'll see you in the morning. " She promised and he nodded. She turned back to Nathan. " Thank you so much for running him over there. "

" No problem, Hales. " It wa a problem though, he wanted to follow her and make sure she was safe against the perv.

They said their good byes and left the parking lot, each going in oppisette direction. He watched her in his rear view mirror until her car disappeared from his sight completely.

" You love her, don't you? " Jamie questioned, he'd asked before and Nathan told him so but it was now becoming clearer.

" Yes. " Nathan whispered.

**Please read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own one tree hill.**

**Authors notes: Damn it feels good to be back. I know it's been a long time and I am sorry. A lot has been going on and I haven't felt like writing in a long time. **

**I will be honest, I didn't watch much of the first half of the season, I wasn't sure if I was going to like it. I wish there was more Naley this season. I thought with Lucas and Peyton being gone, Nathan, Haley and Brooke would get more camera time but I guess I was wrong. Although I have to say, I am so glad Chad is off the show. For some reason, I predict a season 8 ( since they have 3 episodes left and they are building up a huge story line ), I hope that the writers do a lot more writing for those three.**

**As for my other stories, I am trying to rework a chosen path because I don't like the way it's written. I didn't put the time I wanted into it and lack the details I know I should have added. I am also having a hard time with I pray, someone very close to be is battling breast cancer and that story keeps striking a nerve with me but I am trying and will post something from it soon.**

**Thanks for your paitence and I hope to write on the regular again.**

**Chapter 13**

Twenty minutes later she was sitting in Spencers, a diver bar just on the outskirts of Tree Hill. It wasn't the classiest establishment she'd ever been into but it was not the absolute worst either. She'd worked in a few that made this place look like a New York night club back in her early college days.

They sat in a back booth, trying to escape the thick ciggerette smoke that hung heavy in the air." I'm sorry. " He quickly apologized. " I heard this place was far nicer than it is. We can go if you'd like. "

" It's fine. " She assured him, picking up her glass and taking a small sip of her whiskey and water. She noticed he was staring at her with a look of doubt on his handsome features. " Really it is. "

" I was going to suggest a rousing game of truth, " He told her, playing with the label on his beer bottle. " But it seems you're incapable of telling it. "

" Fine, " She rolled her eyes, " This place is horrible. It is positively the worst date I have ever been on in my life. I might just have to say no the next time you ask me out. "

" At least you're being honest now, " He grinned before taking a long swig and his beer. " But who said I would be asking you out again? "

" Womens intuition. " She smiled and he nodded because he knew she was right. Even more, She knew she was right. " How about that game? "

" Okay. I'll start. " He blew out a breath of air as he thought about his question. " Favourite movie? "

She looked up as the door to the bar opened. She didn't recognize the man who came in but when he glanced in her direction she felt a little odd. He was big, tall and heavyset with a thick beard. He was dressed like just about everyone else in the bar but something was totally off with this guys, especially when he glanced in her direction. " Um, E.T. " She answered. " You? "

" No ask backs. " He told her shrugging his shoulders when she gave him a weird look. " it's against the rules. " He explained furthers.

" What is your favourite **scary** movie? " She emphasised the word scary, making the question her own.

" Nice. " He grinned with obvious admiration of her sneaky tatics. " Pretty much the classics. All the Friday the thirteenth's, halloweens and the nightmare on elm street. And all the senseless violence that goes with them. "

" Gross, " She couldn't help but look up again, searching out the grizzly bear of a man from a few seconds before. Something in her subconcious told her to watch him closely. " I hate those movies. Too much nudity and vulgarity. "

" The evils of premarital sex, " He grinned. " You get busy and a big bad monster comes and takes you out. Ready for the next question? " She nodded. " Favourite book? "

" Hasn't been written yet, " She replied smoothly. " But right now I love Les Miserables. "

" Hasn't been written? " He questioned, his eye brows raising in confusion and she laughed a little.

" It's in the process, " She explained, taking a drink from her nearly empty glass. " Lucas is a writer and he is writing an almost autobiographically tale of two bothers, " She trailed off, not needing to fill in the blanks.

Dave nodded. " I see. Your turn. "

" How did you know you wanted to be a football coach? " She asked, deciding it was time to move past basic questions and really get too know him.

" I didn't, " He answered slowly, trying to figure out the best way too explain himself. " I wanted to be a player but something happened and no NFL team really wanted to touch me. "

She couldn't help but feel uneasy at his cautiousness. " What do you mean? "

She watched as he closed his eyes, clearly uncomfortable with the question but something told her not to drop it. Whatever it was, it was major and she really needed to know. " I was accused of something, it wasn't true and the charges were dropped but it was still pretty bad and the none of the team wanted to bring the scandal into their organization. " He paused, looking into her eyes, hoping that his explaination was enough to satisfy her curiosity. It wasn't. " I was accused of rape. "

Her mouth fell open, She didn't know what to say.

~MTAM~

" Calm the fuck down, " Daunte snapped, standing in Nathans living room, watching the poor boy pace a whole in his carpet.

" My wife is out with a fucking rapist and you're telling me to calm down? " Nathan laughed humorlessly. " That's rich. "

" I've got eyes on her, " Daunte reminded him. " Nothing is going to happen to her. I've got a couple guys who are trying to dig more into Daves past, apparently Rachel wasn't the first girl he's ever forced himself on but I don't have all the details just yet. "

" Well, what do you have? " Nathan snapped, instantly regretting it. Daunte was doing his a ig favor and Nathan had no right to snapp at him. On the other hand, Haley was out on a date with a sick bastard and there was nothing he could really do or say about it.

" He was a quarterback at the university of Ohio, " Daunte began. " He was being scouted by some of the top NFL teams, Indiana, Dallas, Miami and that is just to name a few, "

" So what happened? " Nathan tried to hide his impatience but it was difficult.

" A girl accused him of rape, " Daunte replied, " Like I said before Nathan, I really don't have all the details yet but the chargers were dropped but even still the NFL didn't draft him. "

Nathan shook his head to himself. " How many times has this bastard gotten away with it? "

~MTAM~

" Can I ask you a question? " Jamie looked up at his uncle as Lucas tucked him into bed.

Lucas smiled at the little boy that he'd practically raised from birth. " Sure Buddy, you know you can ask me anything. "

" And do you promise to tell the truth? " Jamie prodded, causing Lucas to look at him with suspicion.

" I've never lied to you before , why would I start now? " Lucas wasn't sure whether or not he could verbally make that promise.

Jamie thought about it for a minute. " Do you think Nathan is a bad guy? " He really needed to know.

" No. " Lucas answered quickly, rubbing the stubble on his chin as he attempt to construct an answer for his nephew. " Nathan just makes mistakes. Big mistakes. "

" Why did he have to leave? " Jamie questioned, he'd heard his moms answer and he'd heard Nathans answer but he still didn't get it.

" He didn't have to leave, he chose too. " It was complicated. Something he'd never wanted to tell Jamie. Something he knew all too wll through personal experience. " Did you know Nathan and I are half brothers? " Jamie nodded and Lucas continued. " We share a father but have two different mothers. Our father didn't raise me but he raised Nathan. " He paused, allowing Jamie to absorb some of what he was saying. " Our dad left my mom, much like the way Nathan left your mom. Only Nathan didn't know about you. "

It was hard trying to explain. It was hard having to reopen some wounds he wish would just heal already but wouldn't. " Nathan was pressured by Dan into being a basketball prodigy. According to Dan, the only way Nathan would achieve his dream of playing for Duke was if he attended another school, who were well known for their basketball program. You're mom couldn't go to that school. "

" So, Grandpa Dan made my dad leave my mom? " Jamie asked, understanding a little more.

" Yes. " Lucas answered. " Nathan had a choice though and he made the wrong one. He should have listened to his heart and not his father. " He dropped a kiss on his nephews forehead before standing up. " Did I clear some stuff up for you? "

Jamie nodded. " Can I ask one more thing? " Lucas smiled and Jamie continued. " Do you think my mom and dad will ever get back together? "

Lucas shook his head. " I don't think so, buddy. I think your dad came back just a little too late. "

~MTAM~

She pulled her car into her driveway and turned off the igntion. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to go inside and draw a nice hot bath and let the tension of the day just slip away but at the same time, she had no desire to go inside the empty house. Her son was staying the night at his Uncles and the house would be too quiet for her taste. She was startled when her car door opened on its own.

" Nathan! " She gasped in surprise. " You scared the shit out of me. " Then it dawned on her. " What are you doing standing outside my house for? "

" I just went out for a walk, " It was the truth, his walks always seemed to lead him in her direction. " I was walking this way when I saw your car pull up and I wanted to make sure you were okay. "

Unbuckling her seatbelt, She got out of the car. " Why wouldn't I be okay? "

He didn't know what to say, or rather how to say it. " Dave isn't the guy you think he is, Haley. " He hesitated. " He's a bad dude and you need to becareful around him. "

" Are you talking about the rape? " She asked and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. " Yes, Nathan, I know about the rape charges. I also know that he didn't do it. The girl lied. "

" That's his story. " He pointed out, hearing the hiss come from her tightly closed lips, he knew he struck a nerve. " How do you know what really happened? Were you there? "

" Nathan, stop. " She pleaded. " You don't know what you're talking about. "

" I don't want you seeing him again, Haley, I mean it. " He ordered, his voice tense.

" You will not tell me what to do, Nathan Scott, I will see who I want when I want. " She fired back.

" I'm not fucking playing around, Hales, I don't want this son of a bitch around. You don't know him as well as you think you do, " His voice boomed and he began walking behind her as she stormed up the walkway to her front door.

" And you don't know him at all, " She snapped back, enraged with his nerve to tell her who she could and couldn't see. " You know what, Nathan, " She spun towards him so fast almost didn't have time to stop before he crashed into her. " Fuck you. How dare you come back into my life after six years and try to have any say in it. And fuck this arrangement , you self centered asshole, you want a fight? You got one. "

" You won't win, Hales. " He smirked,knowing he shouldn't push her but unable to stop himself. " You're dating a rapist and you don't think I won't bring that to my lawyer? What judge would let you keep your child while you're in a serious relationship with a fucking sex offender? "

He was right and she knew it. " I'm not going to say it again, stop seeing Dave. "

" Fuck off, Nate. " She quickly opened her front door and stepped inside before slamming the door in his face.

She leaned against the closed door, trying to force herself to come down from her anger. He had no right to come back after six years and dictate her life. This was still her life. And Jamie was **her** son and she would never put him in jeapordy.

Nathan was right about one thing, Daves past could be used against her and it was best for her to stop seeing him for the time being.

She jumped when she heard the knock at the door and got ready for round two. She yanked the door open. " I said to fuck off, Natha, " She trailed off. " Dan? "

She grimaced as he gave her his trademarked smirk. " Hello Haley. "

**Please read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**disclaimer: Don't own one tree hill**

**Authors notes: This chapter isn't very long. So, I watched the show tonight and was actually a little sad. I see a lot of myself in Haley and what she is going through. After my mother passed away I would call her cell phone just to hear her voice on the greeting but never left any messages. I also didn't burn a piano or try and drown myself but I did drink a lot until I discovered I was pregnant. **

**I also notice that they started running the promos saying season finale as opposed to the ones saying only 2 more episodes left, which leaves me optimistic for a season 8. I hope some good things start happening. I hope Brooke and Julian get married… Maybe another Naley baby on the way..**

**I'm also going to be starting a new story that I am very excited about. I have had this idea for awhile but it is just now really coming together.**

**I'm done rambling, please read and review.**

**Chapter 14:**

" I hope you don't mind, " He stepped through her doorway, despite the lack of invitation inside. " that I came by unannounced but since I can help you, I figured you wouldn't mind. "

" And just how in the hell are you going to help me, Dan? " She spat angrily, her emotions still raging from her encounter with Nathan.

" You filed for divorce, right? " He continued as she nodded. " But my son is being stubborn, thinks he can still salvage this joke of a marriage. I assume your attorney has done nothing to make sure the divorce goes through any faster, how am I doing so far? " He smiled again.

" Nathan has more money and a better attorney. " She admitted, as much as she hated to do so. " I pretty much have to play by his rules or lose my son and I won't lose my son. "

" I know how hard this must be, " He tried his best to sound sincre but even he had admit he wasn't that good of an actor. " Let me help you, Haley. "

She could feel her resolve breaking but knew she was making a deal with the devil. " How? "

" I have a better attorney. " Dan smiled. " And since Nathan left you six years ago without so much as a glance back in your general direction, you are entitled to an annulement. "

" Nathan won't sign the papers. " She reminded him, crossing her arms over her chest as they continued to stand in the foyer of her small home.

" He doesn't have too. " Dan responded, a smug look crossing his features. " He abandoned you while you were pregnant, he has no rights. "

" Why don't we go have a seat in the kitchen, " Haley suggested reluctantly as Dans wicked grin spread further.

*********************************MTAM**********************************************

" Lucas! " He banged loudly on his brothers apartment door. Lucas would probably not be thrilled to see him at such a late hour but he was the only one he knew that could convince Haley to stay away from Dave. " Lucas, open the damn door! "

The outside light finally flicked on and the door opened. Lucas stood on the side, looking more than a little annoyed. Behind him was a disheveled and he knew he'd woken them both up. " What the fuck, Nathan? " Lucas snapped, " It's one thirty in the fucking morning and you know we have Jamie. "

" I know and I'm sorry but I need to talk to you, Luke, " Nathan told him. " It's really important. "

" We have nothing to talk about, Nate. " Lucas crossed his arms over his chest, staring angrily at his little brother.

Peyton moved from the background to stand next to Lucas. " I think you should talk to him, Luke. " Lucas' head snapped towards her, he wore a look of disbelief. " I'm serious. Just go and I will look after Jamie. "

Nathan shot Peyton a grateful look as Lucas struggled to decide. " Fine. Let me go put on some pants and we'll go for a walk but I'm telling you Nathan, this better be fucking important. "

Nathan waited until Lucas disappeared down the hallway before smiling gratefully at Peyton. " Thank you. "

Peyton took a step closer to the wide open front door, fastening her robe tighter around her thin frame. She didn't look angry or upset, just tired. " I thought you had changed, " She began and he wasn't quite sure where she was leading but nothing in his brain told him it would be positive. In all the years he'd known Peyton Sawyer, she'd never been one to hold anything back and he didn't expect that she would now. " I thought maybe Haley had found a better man in you than I ever saw possible. You fooled me Nathan, you fooled all of us but I can't help but slap myself because I should have seen the truth. You are the same selfish little boy you always were. "

The truth behind her words stung. She was right, he couldn't and wouldn't deny it. He had been selfish, putting his dreams before Haley. He'd been scared of losing the one thing that made the most sense to him at the time, the game. " You're right, " Was all he could manage before she cut him off, whispering harshly.

" You're damn right I'm right. Just let her go, Nathan. " Her tone softened a bit. " And Jamie too. "

" I can't do that, " He spoke firmly, almost wishing he could do those things. He'd walked away from Haley six years ago, making the biggest mistake of his life. He could have had everything. His wife. His son. And the game. He could have had it all. " Do you know what it's like to do something you wish you could take back? Wake up everyday living without the one thing that matters more to you than anything else? " She nodded. " The don't ask me to let her go. "

Before she could say anything else, Lucas appeared. He'd changed out of his pajamas and into a pair of shorts and sneakers sans his socks. " Alright let's get this over with. " He grumbled, dropping a quick kiss on Peytons forehead as he mumbled something about a quick return.

The two brothers walked in silence for awhile. Nathan mulling over what he had to say and the best way to say it to Lucas and Lucas just stared straight ahead, his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

" Not that this isn't nice or anything, " Lucas bit out sarcastically, still looking in front of him but his face wearing an obvious mask of annoyance and exhaustion. " But I thought you needed to talk. "

" I know you hate me, Luke, " Nathan began and Lucas chuckled slightly.

" I don't hate you, Nathan, " Lucas cut in, clarifying. " I hate what you did. I hate how you tricked all of us into believing you weren't this douche bag like Dan and then you proved us wrong. Haley is my best friend and I trusted you with her. Do you even know how hard it was watching as she tried to pick the pieces up after you left and then go on to raise that kid on her own? Do you have any fucking idea? "

Nathan bowed his head, the two stopped walking.

" I remember after she had Jamie, " Lucas continued. " She would just sit next to his crib with tears streaming down her face. All she wanted was for you to come home, man, and she would have taking you back. "

" I have no right to ask you this, " Nathan knew he had to get the words out. " But I need you to get her to dump Dave. "

Lucas began shaking his head side to side in disbelief. " Unbelievable. " He muttered.

" He's not a good guy, Lucas. " Nathan told his brother, rushing to get the words out before Lucas undoubtably walked away, encouraging Haley to continue the relationship with Dave just to spite Nathan. " He's done some horrible things and isn't right for Haley. "

" Did he leave his 16 year old pregnant wife to fend for herself while he went to some prestigious acedemy too? " Lucas spat angrily.

As much as he knew he deserved it, Nathan couldn't help become angered by the verbal barbs Lucas threw his way. " He's only raped a few women, no big deal. " Nathan told him, turning and begininning walk again.

Lucas stood stunned for a few minutes, looking towards the ground as he let Nathans words sink in and when he looked up Nathan was already a quarter mile down the road. Lucas quickly jogged to catch up to his little brother. " Those are pretty serious accusations, " Lucas told him, resuming their walking pace. " Do you have any evidence to back it up? "

" He raped Rachel. " Nathan told him simply.

" Your girlfriend Rachel? " Lucas inquired.

" My friend Rachel. " Nathan returned.

*************************************MTAM******************************************

" I don't know, " She whispered, looking over the paper work laid out in front of her.

" You know this is what is best for you, " Dan told her, restraining the smile he felt forming on his lips as she dangled the pen above the signature line. " And for little James. I mean what kind of father will Nathan make? Once the preseason training camp starts he'll be in Seattle and travaling all the time, he'll have no time to play house. "

This is what she wanted. Her freedom from Nathan. He'd hurt her before and she'd made a promise to herself that he'd never get the chance to do it again. All the paperwork seemed to be in order and in all fairness to her so she quickly scribbled her name across the line and slid it over to Dan." Now get out! "

**Please read and review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors notes: I need to take a couple minutes to say somethings that I meant to do before hand. I know I hadn't written anything in a year before I resumed this story but unfortunately things happened and suddenly writing wasn't so important anymore. When I posted on this story after so long, I was surprised to see that kelly and saderia were still reading. That actually means a lot to me considering the year I had. Somethings in this story are going to change slightly, I had a lot of stuff stored on my laptop and since I basically destroyed it, I lost everything, so I am rewriting.**

**As for the song, I heard Chris Cornell's version of Billie Jean and fell inlove with it and while searching youtube for the video for it, I found one of everly performing it, you should check it out. Joy seems like such a cool girl, a little goofy but still.**

**Anyway, as always please read and review.**

**Chapter 15:**

He found her the next morning, sitting on her front porch, lazily strumming her guitar. He stayed out of her line of sight for a few minutes, not wanting to interrupt. The song, he couldn't place it right away, at least until she began to sign softly. He liked the way she changed its' pace, mellowing it out.

She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene  
I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round  
She said I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round

She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene  
Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round

People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
And mother always told me be careful of who you love  
And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth

Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

For forty days and for forty nights  
The law was on her side  
But who can stand when she's in demand  
Her schemes and plans  
'Cause we danced on the floor in the round  
So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice  
(Do think twice)

She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me  
Then showed a photo my baby cried his eyes were like mine (oh, no!)  
'Cause we danced on the floor in the round, baby

People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
She came and stood right by me  
Then the smell of sweet perfume  
This happened much too soon  
She called me to her room

Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son

Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

Her head snapped up at the sound of hand clapping together and blushed as she waited for the teasing begin.

" Micheal Jackson? " He chuckled softly. " Really, Hales? "

" Laugh it up. " She warned sternly, fighting the smile that threatened to take over her feature, which wasn't too hard once she realized he was alone. " Um, Luke, did you forget something? "

His brows knitted in confusion. " I don't think so, "

" My son. " She told him and frowned when he suddenly looked guilty.

" I left him at the apartment with Peyton, I wanted to talk to you alone before I brought him home. " He confessed.

She didn't like where this was heading but knew it was unavoidable. He wanted to talk about Nathan. " Nathan? "

" More or less. " He climbed the steps of the porch as she set the acoustic guitar off to the side and scooted over so he could sit next to her.

" I took care of it. " She blurted out, knowing that she wasn't escaping without some type of explaination.

" What do you mean? " He questioned.

" I'm single, " She grinned, it wasn't happy but it wasn't filled with anguish either. " Meet the new and improved Haley James no Scott. "

" How? " He was confused, Nathan had said he wasn't going to sign the papers until Haley had at least giving him some sort of fighting chance to get to know Jamie and prove his love for her. " I talked to Nathan last night, he didn't say anything about signing the papers."

" Uh, " She stalled, looking anywhere but at her best friend. " that would be because he didn't. Turns out I didn't need him too after all. "

" That's great, Hales, " He smiled hesitantly. " but how is that possible exactly? "

" Promise me you won't freak out or anything, " She warned and he nodded his agreement. " Dan showed up at my house last night. "

She could read the confusion and then the anger on his face. His jaw clenched. " Dan? As in Dan Scott? " She nodded. " What did he want? "

" He had annulement papers. Apparently since Nathan walked away 6 years ago and hasn't had any contact with me, he isn't entitled to contest any type of divorce or annulement and since we were technically together for less than 6 months, I qualify for an annulement. "

" Let me guess, Dan happened to have the paperwork with him? " She nodded again and he could feel the anger swell up inside his chest. " Damnit, Haley! What in the hell were you thinking? Were you even thinking? " He began to yell.

" You promised not to freak, " She reminded him. " Besides it's no big deal. "

" It is a very big deal, Haley. " He was still shouting, She'd made a deal with the devil. " Do you really think Dan has yours or Jamies best interests at heart? " He didn't wait for any kind of response from her. " He doesn't. All he cares about is screwing someone over. And Nathan, do you really think he is just going to disappear now? "

" Of course not, " She snapped back. " But I am not about to let him call the shots in my life. He left me, Lucas, or did you forget that? "

" I'm not on his side, Haley, I'm on yours, " He reminded her, trying to wil himself to calm down but failing miserably. " He's going to fight for Jamie now, you know that right? "

" Yes but Dan said… " She trailed off, realizing what she was about to say.

" Dan said what? " Lucas questioned, his heart pounding in his chest. " What did Dan tell you, Hales? "

" I'm an idiot. " She closed her eyes, last night it had made perfect sense and now today it totally didn't. " Do you think you could take Jamie on a little day trip, just get him out of Tree Hill for an afternoon so I can try and diffuse this situation with Nathan? "

" it's going to take more than a day, " Lucas told her sadly. " but I think Peyton and I can work something out. "

" Thanks, Luke. " She ran a hand through her long hair. " Why did I ever get married in the first place? "

Lucas smirked, " The sex. "

" How did you find me? " He questioned, as he stood between his father and the entrance into his apartment.

Dan Scott stood there, a chestshire cat like grin on his face and a bottle of the best champagne that could be bought in the entire city of Tree Hill, North Carolina. " Great news, son, " And he pushed past Nathan and entered the small apartment. " Wow, Nate, you could have done a a lot better than this. Of coarse the same could be said about you ex wife. "

" She's still my wife, dad. " Nathan clenched his jaw as he shut the door. He had a feeling that this would soon become a confrontation that he really didn't want the neighbors witnessing.

Dan chuckled, darkly. " No she's not. " Dan made himself comfortable on the couch. " It seems Haley is a little more reasonable than you are, she sees the bigger picture. "

" What are you talking about? " He didn't like where Dan was going with this and his heart started beating a little faster as he watched Dan reach into his jacket and pull out a folded up piece of paper and hand it too him.

" Annulement papers. " Dan smiled smugly, " Haley didn't need a divorce after all, she just needed a lawyer who knew what the hell they were doing. "

Nathan couldn't bring himself to unfold the paper, afraid to see that Dan had indeed crossed that line of betrayal. He swallowed the lump in his throat. " She wouldn't do this. " He whispered hoarsely. " She promised. "

" You had her hands tied, " Dan reminded him. " Once I removed the binds, she was quick to sign. I know you want to believe that she's pined over you all these years but face facts son, love doesn't last forever and she did move on, whatever romantic notions you had are just a fantasy. "

" Get out. " Nathan told him, his voice dangerously low.

" Now that is something you and Haley have in common, your both very rude. " Dan smirked. " It's time to come back to Durham and get ready for the move to Seattle. It's time to start the rest of your life and put this mess behind you. " Dan stood up, straightening his suit as he did so. " You made your choice six years ago, Nathan, and it wasn't her. "

Nathan bowed his head, not even looking up as he heard his dad leave his apartment.

" I certainly wouldn't have advised this course of action, " Kathrine Blackwell looked down her nose at the 21 year old woman in front of her. " But what's done is done. "

" I can't, like, reverse it or something? " Haley asked, running a hand through her thick locks.

" It was filed first thing this morning and since it doesn't require his signature, it was finalized just a few short hours ago, " Ms. Blackwell informed her. " You are officially single and can say that you and Nathan were never married. "

" What can he do about our son? "

" He can still fight for custody, " Ms. Blackwell told her sadly. " And with his resources he might pull it off. "

" What are my options? " Haley questioned nervously.

" For starters, we have to make sure there is nothing that he can use against you, " Ms. Blackwell pulled out a legal pad and a pen, preparing to make notes. " Do you have a criminal record? "

" No. "

" Have you ever used drugs? "

" No. "

" Are you currently dating anyone? "

" Kind of, " Haley answered. " Right now it's casual. "

" What does he do for a living? "

" Football coach. " Haley knitted her brows. " here's the thing, he was accused of rape a few years back but no charges were filed, would that hurt my case? "

" If Mr. Scott finds out about it, then yes. "

" Nathan is the one who told me about it. "

" I have a private investagator I sometimes use, " Ms. Blackwell told her. " Let me give him a call and I will call you in a few days, what's your boyfriends name? "

" David Walker. "

She wasn't surprised to see Nathans truck sitting outside her house when she got home, she was however shocked to see him sitting on her porch looking calm. Looks, as they say, could be very deceiving and she saw the slight shake of his hands as he watched her slowly climb out of her car.

" I can explain, " She began, making the short trek to her porch steps. " Your dad just showed up last night, you and I had been fighting and, " He cut her off.

" You don't owe me any explaination, Haley. " He told her, there was something in his voice that she couldn't explain, didn't recognize.

" I don't? " She meant it as a statement but it came out sounding more like a question.

" You made yourself clear from the time I got back, " He said sadly, " I was just too damn stupid to just admit it to myself. "

" Nathan, "

But he continued on, staring past her and onto the road. " I knew I'd made a big mistake six years ago and I wanted to take it back ever since the night I left. You know why I didn't? I was scared. "

" It was a long time ago. "

" I never stopped loving you though, " His voice began to thicken with emotion. " I thought about you every day and some how I let myself believe you thought of me. "

" I did. " She admitted. " Everytime Jamie did something, I would wish you were there to see it too, whenever I would tuck him in at night, I would look to the other side of the bed and picture you there. "

She could see something inside him snap and his sharp blue eyes were now focused of her once more.

" But I wasn't, " He nearly shouted. " You fucking knew where I was and you never told me.

She quickly stood up, she needed to get away from him before this escalated further than she wanted.

" It's your fault I missed all these years, " He yelled, blocking her way into the house. " It's your fucking fault that my son hates me. "

She quit trying to push past him, and slapped him hard across the face. " How dare you, " She raised her hand to slap him again but he caught it. " I tried to write you but you couldn't be bothered. "

" That's bullshit and you know it. " He pushed her away from him, but kept hold of her arm so she wouldn't fall.

" No, " She shook her head. " What's bullshit,Nathan, is that you running around feeling sorry for yourself when you should be feeling sorry for your son. "

" Why? " He laughed bitterly, " He had Lucas, just like Lucas had Keith. "

" It's not the same thing, " She pulled her arm out of his grasp." Fuck you, Nathan. "

" You already did that, " He smirked. " That's why we're here. "

He brushed past her, walking down the steps and to his truck before turning towards her. " Get ready to fight, Haley, " He warned. " Our marriage may be over but we're far from done here. "

"


End file.
